Harm's Way
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Tony stark is caught in a cross fire between his team and Whiplash stepping into help. In the confusion Whiplash is shot twice by hawkeye, Stark takes him and leaves. Continuation from ASHEN. Tony Stark Ironman /Ivan Vanko whiplash  M For Language/Slash
1. Dawn Charm

Harm's Way

Chapter one: Dawn Charm

* * *

The smoke billowed around him. Turning Stark screamed "WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" He turned his helmet falling over his eyes "Jarvis give me stats…"

The AI whirred to life "Steve is still standing, Hawkeye is down." Stark turned to look across the battlefield.

"Give me a zero on Clint."

"Mr. Barton is 40 yards behind you." Stark turned around frantically searching. "Twenty yards and closing."

"Hawkeye!" a hand caught Stark's sensors and he turned moving to the hand at full speed. "Jesus." Clint was twisted around a power pole. "God damn." He growled into his communicator. "Jarvis contact Fury we need to get out of here."

"Stark." Hawk eye grabbed at Tony's armor and pulled him forward out of the way lifting his bow he took a shot. "Son of a bitch; its Vanko."

Ironman's head shot up. It was, Whips and all jumping into the fray. The mechanoids were moving across the field. "Damn it." Ivan turned toward Ironman and Hawkeye Moving to attach the mechanoid between them. "IVAN!" He was calling to warn Ivan, but Hawkeye took it as a warning unto himself that Ivan was coming closer.

"I got him." Hawkeye sat forward pulling out an arrow drawing his bow quicker than Stark could make to protest.

"Clint no!" Before Ironman could move to intercept Hawkeye's arrow the dart was away and before Vanko knew it was coming it was sticking through his shoulder. A howl as the man fell to one knee before getting up. "Damn it he's trying to help us!" Motioning his right hand whip he cracked it out grabbing the mechanoids by the ankle joint and pulling it to the ground.

"The hell would he help us for?" Hawkeye shifted up on his knees not buying the line from the billionaire. "That's ridiculous!" As the mechanoid fell, it gave Clint a clear shot and another arrow whisked through the air hitting Vanko closer to his heart. "Got him!" The archer was proud of himself "He's not getting up from that one…almost sure."

Stark stood in shocked horror watching as Vanko fell fully to his knees. "IVAN!" He turned darting for the villain. "IVAN!"

"Stark will you leave him!" Hawkeye called back "He's not worth it!"

Vanko turned his head briefly hearing his name. Raising a futile hand before the impending darkness took him. Blood loss bringing him down to the ground in a heap under the mechanical monster that was on it's way forward.

Lifting his repulser Tony fired repeatedly at the mechanoids making their way towards Vanko "STAY" another blast "AWAY!" he growled and it turned into a rage filled roar. "FROM HIM!" The hero moved his foot forward "Jarvis divert all power to my reactor…"

"Power rerouted."

"Take this you fucking tin-can." With power diverted to his chest-piece, Stark unleashed a repulser blast that sent the mechanical monster to the ground. Moving at a quicker Pace Stark knelt down next to Vanko. "God." He growled and snapped off the tail tips of both arrows with his armored hands. The arrows themselves hadn't gone clean through they were imbedded in his body. "Hang on…I have got you, I won't let go." He said quietly.

"Jarvis what are the risks if I move him?" Stark lifted a hand shooting a repulser blast at another smaller mechanoids, causing it to fall to the ground.

"There's a 40% chance you will cause internal bleeding that will not be able to me contained." He said to his creator.

"Damn it…Jarvis have my garage well lit and have all the robots out of the way, I'll need my work table clear…I'm bringing him home."

"Sir I must protest…" The Ai began "SHIELD will know you are here.

"Jarvis do as I ask." Stark was already sliding his arms under the older man looking back at Hawkeye. "Jarvis you might be right…change of plans…Chicago…the loft make sure it's ready and do not argue with me or I will remove all reason for you to argue at all."

"Yes sir." The AI went silent.

Steve ran up beside Clint and waited. "Where is he going?" Steve tried to keep a visual lock on the billioniaire but it was hard with all the smoke around them.

"I don't know…" Clint shook his head. "He tried to kill you stark!"

"Yeah and he saved my life too, and he was helping us and now he's dying." Stark bit back his suit activating the repulsers to push him off the ground and into the sky. "God damn you Hawkeye…can't listen…." And soon Stark was in the air and gone.

Reaching up to wipe the blood away from his eye Steve shook his head. "I never claimed to understand Mr. Stark."

"No one should." Hawkeye reached down ripping on of his arrows out of the soil. "He's conflicted…and an alcoholic…he shouldn't be in this program." Turning around Hawkeye sighed outwardly. "Hell we made a mess."

"Indeed." Steve reached down lifting up a small silver cross on a leather cord. "We did…" He thumbed over the object slowly removing the mud from it. Looking up he could see the cars arriving and Fury storming his way onto the field.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Look both Mechanicals are down." Steve said slowly.

"Everything was going great until Vanko showed up…. I shot him twice." Clint circled around sounding very proud. Snatching another arrow out of the ground he shook his head. "Then Stark went Ape shit and grabbed him flying off." A dismissive wave of the hand and Clint rolled his eyes. "Said Whiplash was trying to help us."

"Took him you say?" Fury looked back at Coulson. "Know anything about this?"

"No sir." Coulson said firmly.

"Alright…" Fury said unconvinced. "Looks like we need to head to Stark's place in Malibu." Turning he looked at Coulson "Get this place cleaned up and get those two debriefed."

"What makes you think they're in Malibu?" Hawkeye shook his head "Stark has property everywhere he could be anywhere."

Steve only nodded as Fury turned away to speak with Coulson. He looked at the item once more and with a sigh he pocketed the small silver cross.

* * *

The Chicago loft was empty, as Stark landed on the balcony. The lights began to come on slowly and the door slid back as the hero moved inside. Vanko moaned hands shifting slowly.

Pulling back his helmet Stark nodded slowly "easy." He said in almost desperation. "I've got you."

"Bastard shot me…"

"And I'll kill him for it too." Stark shook his head moving down the narrow hallway. The whips from Ivan's armor were dragging along the carpet bouncing slightly as they trailed behind. Stark was happy he'd deactivated the chest piece in flight. "God the blood." He sighed kicking open the bedroom door. "Jarvis tint the windows down to black I don't want anyone knowing we're here, and every other light in this place is to be off.

"Yes sir." The AI complied quickly. The lights in the hall were shut off and the windows tinted darkly. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes …Get Betty Ross on the phone now…ask about a man named Bruce, and if he's available to talk to me." He said slowly setting Vanko down on the white sheets. Turning around stark began to shed his own armor, leaving just his jeans and a white t-shirt. The armor folded down upon itself into its briefcase form and Stark moved it aside and knelt down over Vanko and began to un-strap his armor.

"Ugh" Vanko groaned.

"I know it hurts but I have to get your harness off." Stark shook his head "God damn the blood." He hadn't removed the main stalks of the arrows; they were keeping him from bleeding out. "I'm going to get some help.

"Sir I have Miss Ross on the phone." Stark moved and grabbed the phone.

"Betty?" He asked in desperation.

"Tony what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"My friend….he was shot with two of Hawkeye's arrows." Tony turned around biting his wrist. "I cannot take him to a hospital or a real doctor….do you know someone?"

"How bad is it?"

"He'll bleed out in a few hours if I don't get him help." Stark's voice cracked and he shook his head. "Please tell me you're in Chicago."

"We are …are you at the penthouse?" She asked.

"No…I'm at a private loft that I own…no one knows it's here but Jarvis…"

"Give me the address I'll see what we can do."

"Ok." Stark turned and knelt down beside Ivan and was working to remove the reactor harness as he spoke. "Got a pen?"

* * *

Stark paced quietly as the three individuals worked on Vanko. Moving to the kitchen he opened the cupboard. Pulling out a bottle of Vodka. Sitting down on the couch in the main room there wasn't much he could do. Bruce and Betty were doing all they could, and the third man. The larger one they had called in he surmised was a mutant, all he could see was blue from what little he saw of the man's body.

He opened the bottle and took a swing laying back "God damn it." He repeated shaking his head "Why does this always happen to me?" Leaning forward he put his head in one hand and held onto the bottle of Vodka with the other. "God damn it." He repeated as if he just could not make heads or tails of what was happening.

"Tony?" Betty appeared slowly stepping into the room. Looking up Stark met her gaze. "He's asking for you." She smiled. "He's going to be fine."

Relief shot through him as he stood up and moved toward her. Handing Betty the bottle he sighed "Pour that down the sink wouldja?"

She smiled and nodded "Go on, and try not to look to closely at beast he gets uncomfortable." She said softly and turned to the small kitchen as the billionaire slowly made his way down the hall. Bruce stood at the doorway and extended his hand "Stark…"

"Banner." Tony extended his hand and shook it.

"About last year…" Bruce fumbled with his quiet words.

"That was the Hulk, Not you…I don't blame you for that." He shrugged "I'm one of the few people who think the Hulk and you are separate beings."

Bruce nodded slowly "Thanks for that…" Opening the door Bruce looked inside "Doctor McCoy you ready?"

"Indeed." The large being stood tall "I've got him sedated and have done what I can for his wounds, keep him in bed for a while, a few weeks at minimum." The large man turned to Stark. "Keep him well nourished and lots of fluid I cannot stress that enough." He said firmly "Make sure he's drinking and once he feels comfortable to stand getting out into the fresh air would do him good."

Stark nodded and extended his hand. "Thank you."

Beast nodded "My pleasure." But his hand never left his pocket.

Tony stood there a moment more before withdrawing his hand.

"We should go Bruce…we've been gone far too long." The cat like creature said pulling a hood over its face.

"Yes of course." Bruce turned "I'll get Betty."

As the two men turned to leave Stark looked back at Vanko who was sleeping soundly, sedated.

Beast stood there observing him for a moment more. "You care for him…"

"He's my enemy…I hate him."

Beast nodded slowly reaching out his fur-covered hand to lie on Stark's shoulder "Mr. Stark, Even when fate is already written, there's still time to change the titles." (A)

Tony looked back as The Beast withdrew his hand. "What do you mean."

"He doesn't have to be your enemy." Beast said "And you do not hate him."

"I hate him." He scowled and looked up, saying it again to reinforce his hurt.

Beast sighed looking behind him to the man in the bed. "A rose by any other name…" he uttered and turned moving down the hall.

Tony shook his head and closed the bedroom door content they would excuse themselves from the loft, and Jarvis would let them out. Moving to the side of the bed Stark looked down. "I told you to Stay." He shook his head. "Now look what's happened." He groaned moving to the other side of the bed to sit facing away. "God damn it Ivan." He spoke to himself. You are killing me. "Jarvis."

"Yes sir?"

"Have the others gone?" He reached up running his hands over his face.

"Yes sir."

"Call Pep please have her feed that Bird."

"Yes sir." A beat before the AI spoke again. "Would you like me to tell her where you are?"

"Absolutely not." Stark said firmly. "I'll make the shareholder meeting via Skype but I don't want anyone knowing where I am."

The AI went silent. Looking back across the bed Tony sighed. Looking past Vanko he could see the two pieces of the carbon fiber rods. Attached to the end of each were Gold-Titanium arrow tips, of his design.

Looking at Ivan's face it began to contort in pain. Ivan did not awaken but Stark didn't dare leave him, not alone, and not like this.

"Jarvis one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Order me a Pizza and some wings." He muttered standing.

"Delivery Sir?"

"Yes." Stark turned hands moving down his own torso to pull his shirt up over his head with a yawn, he felt like crap. Casting his shirt aside he smirked. "Tell them one hour and put it under the name Smith. My usual order." He stretched out slowly lifting his arms over his head. Neglected bones began to pop and twist. "I'm going to grab a shower." He muttered and turned to the bathroom.

* * *

Ivan's eyes fluttered to life. With a groan he shifted experimentally and found moving was extremely painful and his left shoulder and arm were all but useless. The room was dark and he was alone. The small machine beside him began to beep softly, and the lights in the hall way flashed on and the light spilled into the room from under the crack in the door.

The door opened slowly. Stark moved into the room with a quiet grace that bordered unease. Ivan remembered everything, the mechanoids, the arrows, and Stark taking him away from it all. Laying back he let out a breath and scowled.

"How…are you feeling?" Tony asked sitting on the edge of the bed not looking at Vanko directly.

"Like I was hit by a truck." He murmured.

"At least your sense of humor is intact." Stark sighed reaching forward to silence the beeping machine.

"How many days out?"

"About a week." Stark nodded slowly "It's pretty late I was cleaning up a few things."

Ivan turned his head to the left the bed was disturbed on the other side "You have been here with me?"

"Yes…" Tony didn't deny it, wouldn't. He shifted and reached out slowing the morphine drip. "I have to monitor you." He said quietly.

Ivan nodded. "Tea."

Tony blinked looking up "You want tea?"

A nod from the villain had Stark up on his feet "What kind?"

"Any…with sugar...as long as it is hot tea." He clarified.

"Alright…get some rest, and I'll be back with it." Stark moved to the door pulling it back looking at the bed as light from the hallway fell over Vanko, his hair was longer and his eyes looked more weary than before. He smiled softly. "Back soon."

Ivan only nodded at him but said nothing more turning his eyes to the window to look at the city in the moonlight. It seemed inevitable that after their first meeting on the race track, they would always find their way back to one another.

* * *

STORY NOTES:

A. This quote is from a Card from MAGIC:THE GATHERING. It's a White Magic INSTANT card called "HARMS WAY" it costs one mana. It says: The next two damage that a source of your choice would deal to you or a permanent you control this turn is delt to the target creature or player instead. (this is a turn around of damage Instead of getting harmed I rise up and hurt you back) The quote from the card is as follows "Even when Fate is already written, there's always time to change the names."

The title of this chapter is ALSO a magic the gathering card, and also a white instant. In the case of: regenerate target creature. I.E. Vanko.


	2. Lifelink

Harm's Way

Chapter Two: Lifelink

OK it's short and sweet promise to do more writing on the next chapter. I'm tired but I didn't want you all going without anything tonight.

* * *

It strikes him as he rouses from sleep that he's not alone. Looking around the room is empty but he can feel the presence of another close by. Shifting slowly he sits up as best he can with his right arm doing its best to push him up. His left arm is contained in a sling across his front and is effectively useless.

He groans softly as he looks around. He knows where he is, why he's here. Turning he reaches to the bedside with his free hand and lifts up one of the arrows. He scowls at it and starts to think more armor is a good idea; that Stark had it right all along.

The door cracked slowly and light spilled in from the hallway. "You're up." A statement of fact, coupled with a smirk. "Well that's. …good." Tony's hands were in his pockets as he leaned against the far wall. "I'm in trouble for taking you I'm sure. Fury's out looking for us both right now."

"Why risk taking me?" Vanko's gravelly voice was much more strained.

"Because." Stark pushed off the wall walking along the end of the bed to look out over the city. "They would have done worse to you." He murmured. His eyes betrayed his fear in the matter.

"Mr. Stark." Jarvis' voice came out of nowhere.

"Yes Jarvis?" Tony's head didn't turn, but Vanko did looked up for a source for the voice.

Jarvis paused a moment before speaking again "Sir Nick Fury is at the mansion in Malibu he would like to speak to you."

"Tell him I'm out." Tony said firmly.

"Sir I must insist…"

"Jarvis get rid of him for now; tell him I'll contact him soon." He sighed softly. A hand rose up and he pressed his thumb and forefinger between his eyes. A hand makes him jump as it lands on his shoulder. The right hand of Vanko is over his shoulder. Turning slowly Stark motions to the bed "Get back in bed Ivan."

"I turn myself over to SHIELD."

"You will do no such thing." Tony protests beside the man his face that of complete dismay. "After all this …no way." He says motioning the Russian back to the bed. "Come on lay down."

Ivan chews his lip a moment for lack of a toothpick. He smiles softly but Tony does not see it. "You do much for me Stark."

"Tony." He says softly correcting the villain as he slides his hand around him slowly and helps him to move back to the bed. Ivan can walk but does not protest the assistance his arm around Tony's shoulders.

With the care he can muster Tony helps the Russian back under the sheets helping him lay back. "You're tired." Vanko murmurs a hand reaching up. The backs of his knuckles run over the younger man's upper arm. "Lay …rest."

"Ivan." Tony starts to protest but his eyes speak volumes to the Russian.

"No more drinking…you're not good at it." He said softly.

"I'm not …completely …" He started to speak.

Vanko cut him off before he could say more "Not sober." He said his hand fully grasping the younger man's arm. "Lay."

"Let me just shut everything down…"Stark started to pull back but Vanko held his grip.

"Jarvis…shut everything down." He said firmly.

"Jarvis you heard him….shut it down." The lights in the hallway blinked off and he lowered his head looking to the older man. "You're terrible."

"I know how to…" he searched for the right words "Get my way…"

Tony leaned back lifting his shirt over his head casting it to the floor. "You sure do." On Tony's upper arm Vanko could see the Skewed Chevron logo for Stark Industries, not the word just the sharp jagged point. It was less than a year old and it's color was still strong.

Tony moved to the bathroom within the room and shut the door returning in just black boxers and leaning against the wall near the bed, out of reach of the injured Russian. "What's with all the compasses?"

"Hm?" Vanko looked up as Stark moved closer sitting on the edge of the bed. "One on your right shoulder here, one on each hand, a little one on your neck."

"Sometimes…one must know how to find ones way." Vanko sighed "Sometimes we all get lost." It sounded almost like an apology but Stark couldn't be sure of that. "They remind me of destination."

Tony's hand trailed over the compass on the man's right shoulder and down over the ribbons on his collar bone, to the words over his diaphragm and down to the ship. "Sometimes the seas are rough, but if you are prepared you will always find your way." Vanko murmured quietly allowing the younger man to look him over.

"I can respect that." Stark said softly hand trailing up to the chest again and over the myriad of little tattoos scattered about. "A candle flame." He said touching the left side of Vanko's stomach looking at it closely. The Russian forced a breath out his nose grasping the hand lifting it away.

"Tickles." He admitted releasing the hand.

Stark smiled back at him "Sorry." He uttered quietly. "So were we going to ever talk about that kiss?"

"Was impulse…" Vanko looked away.

Stark nodded "I sure as hell didn't see it coming."

"Won't happen again." Vanko said firmly.

Stark turned to look at him seriously. "Didn't say I didn't want it to happen again." The Russian blinked as the billionaire looked away. "Just wanted to know the motivation is all." Stark smiled looking at a nondescript part of the hard wood floors.

"You are motivation enough…" Vanko said as if the admission was harder than the reality of it all. Stark made him want to be better than everyone, even stark. Stark made him want everything that Stark had, and took for granted; even his own self.

Patting Tony's shoulder he motioned the younger man to the other side of the bed. "Come to bed…I am tired." He murmured and their conversation was over.

Stark looked down at the longhaired man for a long few minutes. The Russian stared back up at him in silence. They were an odd couple but somehow it worked for them. Reaching out for his hand Tony sat there holding onto Ivan until he was certain the Russian was asleep.

Pulling his hand free Tony raised his fingers to the man's face brushing back stray chunks of white hair and black. He smiled down at him and yawned quietly pushing himself up to stand and crossing over to the other side of the bed. Tomorrow was going to be Hell, but he hoped in all honesty that it was going to be worth it.

Ivan's hand reached over grasping at Tony's wrist. Tony turned and his opposite hand lay over it and the two slept like that, hand in hand; neither moving all night.


	3. Call to Mind

Harm's way

Chapter 3: Call to mind

_"It's hard to say which is more satisfying: the search for that missing piece or fitting that piece into place." ~ Magic the gathering card: Call to Mind. [Return target instant or sorcery card from your graveyard to your hand]{blue}_

_For: _LaVioleBlanche, I hope you love this darling, it's only the beginning.

* * *

When Ivan awoke Stark was gone. Turning his head to the door it was open. "Jarvis." He questioned with hesitation.

"Yes Mr. Vanko."

"Where is Stark?" He murmured checking his shoulder as his legs rolled out of the bed. Standing in just black boxers he sighed looking around the room. His feet were bare and he tested his toes into the soft carpet before taking a step.

"Mr. Stark is in the kitchen." The voice went silent as Vanko walked along the end of the bed. Stepping up to the glass wall that overlooked the city; he leaned forward looking out the window into the world. Stark had gotten over his anxiety about being found; the tints had been raised off the windows. He could see the lake from the glass pane and watched the little ships sail in.

"Did you want to go to the Lakefront?" Ivan turned around to come face to face with Stark. "If you would like we can, I made food if you're hungry." Kicking off into a stride Stark looked him over. "It's not much," he stumbled with his words and an uncomfortable hand gesture. "Toaster waffles but…" With a shrug he slid up next to the man their arms touching. "It's something."

Vanko nodded slowly "Riverfront…" he murmured.

"Technically it's a Lake." Stark Smiled. Something coming to his mind immediately. "If you're up for going out I know somewhere quiet we can go."

Vanko nodded holding his broken arm close to his body. "Da." He said softly. "Will need clothes…"

"I know…I've taken care of all of that don't worry." He turning reaching back to put a hand on the man's right shoulder just on the compass, as much a statement of intent as care. "Let's get some food."

The Russian took one last long look out over the city. With a frown he turned and squared his shoulders. Moving to the bedroom door he looked down the long hallway. He didn't remember being brought in, or the flight here. The minimalist penthouse was small; there was a small sitting area and a kitchen attached to the two bedroom unit.

Tony stood in the kitchen over the toaster and frowned with disdain. Flipping the small switch he pulled out the burnt waffle and reached in his pocket pulling out a small multi tool, unplugging the toaster he flipped it over and began to unscrew its housing. "I hate machines." He murmured.

"You could just buy new."

Stark smirked but didn't look up from his work. Pulling the housing off and setting it aside he twisted it around to get a better look at the internals of the thing. "Could but then I don't learn anything and it's just a waste of money." He said flipping open his multi tool to a flat head.

"For a man who has so much…" Ivan sat down on the small stool at the bar in the kitchen. "Hardly care about a toaster." He motioned with his right hand looking at the man work quietly.

"Quality is more important to me Ivan." He flipped a few wires around and changed a few things internally on the machine. "And if I can fix it myself." He snapped the housing back on and smiled plugging it in putting in anther waffle and pressed the depressor down. "Then it doesn't end up in a land fill."

Vanko couldn't argue the point, he was right the better off the people did with what they had the better off the whole planet would be. "And see now it works." Stark smiled. Vanko shook his head and sighed looking at a large glass of orange Juice on the table. "That's for you …go ahead I didn't poison it or anything."

Vanko looked down at the glass as he raised his brow slowly. A grumble escaped him. "Come on…" Tony insisted turning to face him. "You haven't eaten in days…you've got to be starving." Vanko gave him a sideways look before reaching for the glass. "Atta boy."

"You call me boy again you will be removing toaster from skull." He said downing the large glass like a shot.

Tony smirked at him "My skull?" He chuckled lightly. "Glad you're feeling better." He turned moving toward the man setting a few pills down on the table. "Take them."

"What they?"

"What are they?" Tony asked receiving a nod from the Russian. "Vitamins, the blood work Bruce did showed a lot of deficiency." He said with a shrug. "Missing a lot of protein."

"Peaches." The Russian said taking the pills in his hand finding them harmless.

"What?" Tony leaned down on the counter "Did you say Peaches?"

"I like peaches…" He said.

"We'll pick some up when we're out." The billionaire intoned and turned to hear the toaster pop. "Alright." He smiled and as he looked up meeting the toaster with his gaze; his smile faded. The second waffle was a burnt as the first. "God damn it." He shook his head.

Vanko chuckled openly. "Just skip, get food out side of this place."

"Alright I suppose we can do that." Tony unplugged the toaster and let it sit to cool off "We're not done you and I." he glared making the vendetta against the toaster all that more real.

Vanko nodded grabbing the box of orange juice and pouring more into his glass. "Don't eat meat."

"You don't?" Tony turned "What kind of Crazy man are you?" Tony shook his head. "An American Hamburger is like-"

"Worst thing you can put in your body" The Russian explains. "Tears down strength, draws in weakness." He said firmly.

"Ok so you're an animal lover and a PETA supporter…great." Stark sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Alright…" Pushing off the bar he made his way past Vanko to the couch and picked up a few shopping bags. "Got what I could you can take what you want. " He offered the bags and the older man stood taking them nodding slowly moving to the back room. "I didn't know your…. style so I kind of picked up a bunch of stuff." Stark called after him and sighed as the bedroom door shut before he could finish.

* * *

Ivan looked at the bed. After dumping the bag contents out on the bed he began to look through the clothes.

He grabbed a pair of blue jeans a button down black shirt and ditched the tie. He shuffled through the bag grabbing out a nice pair of boots and smiled and socks too; another glance down into the next bag; belts and sunglasses to choose from. He smiled reaching in pulling out a riveted belt and a pair of Prada sunglasses.

Looking further in the bag he tilted his head, there were ten pairs of reading glasses of all different strengths. He smirked finding one with a +2.50 on it and nodded slowly. Moving to the bathroom with his selected items he smirked softly. He didn't like charity but he didn't like walking around outside in his boxers either.

After dressing he checked himself in the mirror and nodded slowly hanging the sunglasses on the shirt collar and putting the reading glasses in the breast pocket. He nodded and opened the bedroom door making his way back down the hallway.

Tony had to take pause as Ivan walked into the room rolling up the sleeves of the black button down shirt. Tilting his head to the side he shook it. "What?" Stark couldn't talk. He looked over the older man with such care, the dark boots, with the dark denim over the man's legs. The belt was hidden under the un-tucked shirt and the open collar made the billionaire raise a brow.

"You look great"

"You pick out." Vanko nodded and reached at the front of his shirt pulling up the sunglasses sliding them onto his eyes before pushing them up on his head holding most of his hair back.

"You're arm…"

"Is fine." The Russian lied. The pain was getting to him but he wasn't going to let it draw him down. The sling was gone, and he was just holding it up close to his body.

"You're too proud." Tony shook his head grabbing his hooded sweatshirt.

"And you are not?" Vanko balked a laugh. "You are not one to talk Stark."

"Tony." He corrected again. "Why can't you just call me tony."

"Too personal…" Vanko looked away.

Stark looked him over again and shook his head dropping his hooded sweatshirt back down he crossed his arms over his chest leaning on the couch. "Ok I'll bite…what the hell is it?" His voice rose.

"Excuse?" Vanko shook his head. "I understand not."

"Exactly…you kiss me …we sleep in the same bed, but you won't admit to yourself, or hell me for that matter; that there is something here."

"Complicated." He murmured.

"No it's not…" Tony shook his head. Expressing himself with outstretched hands the billionaire groaned "Why is this so hard for you?"

"Is not hard." Vanko said. Watching Stark's head lower he walked up to the younger man. "Look at me." He said standing before him.

Looking up Stark appeared bitter. "Yes?"

The Russian's right hand rose and touched the younger man's chin. Lifting up Stark's face to look at him. "I said look." Tony's eyes were forced up into the dark eyes of the Russian. "You are heart…." A pause. "I don't like …" he looking away slowly before meeting the younger man's gaze again. "Hurting heart…."

Tony shook his head in confusion. "You aren't" he said sternly. "I'm fine …this distance…is what's hurting me."

With a nod Vanko knelt closer pressing his lips to the younger man's. Tony pushed off the couch slowly meeting the kiss with a wanting reply. Vanko's right hand slid down the younger man's chest and laid over the reactor. "I keep you alive…but soon they will come…. take me…. it will break you…I do not wish to be the cause of breaking hearts." He uttered looking away cautiously before his eyes darted to stark once more. He sighed and looked away again almost shyly; his hand drawing down away from the younger man's face.

Tony shook his head frantically "I can hide you away." He suggested his hand grasping at Vanko's right forearm. "I can-"

"No…. you cannot." Vanko said "I will not be a prisoner …not even yours." Tony frowned at that.

"So what then?" Tony asked. "You're out of commission in the saving my ass department." He said motioning to Vanko's shoulder.

"I stay a bit, then I go…and I will find you …you must promise not to try to find me."

Tony gaped "You cannot ask that of me that's…" Tony shook his head "That's not fair."

Vanko turned and reached up lowering the dark sunglasses over his eyes. "Life not fair…deal with it." He said turning toward the door. "Coming?"

Stark shook his head "I hate you." He said firmly grabbing his hooded sweatshirt moving toward Vanko.

"Da I know…" Vanko opened the door with his right hand. "Hates you too." He said with a smile that made Tony nod. "You believe though."

Tony Turned to face him in the hall pulling on his own sunglasses. "Believe what?"

"Have faith in me." The Russian said. "Believe in me."

Tony nodded slowly "Of course I do." Stark gave him a nudge to his good arm. "Come on I think there's a farmers market down the street fresh fruit.

The older man nodded lowering his own glasses and they strode forward toward the elevator. They finally understood one another, and it finally made sense to the both of them. "Peaches?"

"I'm sure we can find some." Stark reached in his pocket pulling out his wallet and checking his cash. "We're good for a while yet." He nodded as he pulled his hood up over his head. "Just got to keep my head down…you may have to do all the talking."

Ivan nodded. "Very well." He muttered and pressed the down button for the elevator. Tony stood on his right side and they leaned into each other shoulders touching as they both waited quietly.


	4. The winning cards Pariah

Harm's Way

Chapter 4: The winning cards/ Pariah

_This chapter is focused on dialogue between the two, an attempt to get out of the penthouse without being noticed and trying to set boundaries I don't write romance, so Please understand that anything can happen here…. anything._

_I love giving you all just enough to go OMG YES..and then that's it? lol Next chapter I'll work on my smut I'm not very good at it._

_Without further adieu…. Chapter 4. _

_

* * *

_

They would take a very non-descript Lexus, one Stark had fetched from his penthouse. Non-descript on the outside, but high tech on the inside. "Jarvis …daddy forgot his keys." Stark said with a smile as the car revved to life. "Perfect, thank you Jarvis."

"You are welcome Sir." The AI spoke softly. Tony Smirked at Ivan in the passenger seat and bumped his arm. Vanko hissed drawing closer to the passenger side door.

"Sorry." He bit back "Forgot about that… Where's my suit-" Looking over the driver seat to the back he nodded "Good there it is I love that thing." He smiled "Compact…discrete…everything a hero needs."

"Think you will need it?" Ivan smirked looking out the window away from him.

Stark looked at him a long moment before shifting forward. "Never know in this city." He smirked looking over at the Russian quietly. The older man was more weathered in the sunlight, it was hard to tell in doors but now it was obvious that Vanko was much older than he had realized. "I mean it's not like the comics…. There's no batman to protect this Gotham City." He laughed softly.

"Stark." The villain said his name as if he had caught in him in his frozen stare.

"Yeah?" He snapped out of it shaking his head. "What is it?" He asked shifting the car into reverse and managing both his gas and clutch peddles.

"My heart…it …" he shook his head. Stark wondered slowly if this was a breakthrough. A hand on the Villain's knee didn't make the villain turn to look at him. Vanko stared out the glass toward the lake, with quiet consideration for his words.

"Can't find the words?" Stark asked and got a shake of the older man's head. "The right words."

"Nyet." The Russian sighed. "Not right words."

Stark nodded "I don't speak it but I understand a lot of it…just say it in Russian." He said shifting the car out of reverse and moving his feet to put it in drive. "I'll understand."

"Kraseevey." For a moment Stark thought his mind was playing tricks on him. It was what Stark had heard though, completely unapologetic. Shifting up a gear as he pulled out of the garage he smirked and it crested into a grin.

"Well…I guess thank you." He said. "You're not so bad on the eyes yourself." He nudged the other man softly on his left arm. "How's the arm?"

A hiss from Vanko at the contact "It hurts…stop that." He growled.

"You should have left the sling on." Tony said shaking his head his brow furrowed. He thought about the word, handsome is what the older man had said; he was sure.

Tony's hand fumbled as he pulled out onto the main road shifting and trying to focus on his driving. Once on the main highway through town he was in good enough gear he didn't have to shift for a few miles. Reaching over he grasped the Russian's hand and was pleased the Russian accepted it without drawing back.

Tony pulled his hand back only to shift but found himself returning his hand it to its place in the Russian's hand. He wondered vainly when they got back if he could kiss him again. Usually the billionaire couldn't stop talking about his company, himself, or something he'd done as Ironman; for once in his selfish life, words failed him.

"What is it?" Ivan turned to him for a moment to glance him before looking back out the glass.

"What's what?" His hand was removed and he shifted again watching road signs "I think that was my turn." He grumbled. "Jarvis reroute…. that place on sixth."

"Yes sir." The AI replied with a cool voice as the GPS showed the u-turn that alerted tony he had missed his turn.

"Why so quiet." Ivan pressed as the hand slid back into his own. "Uncomfortable quiet…. means thinking…thinking to oneself is always bad."

"How's that you figure?" Stark shook his head having to pull his hand back again to down shift coming up to the u-turn in the middle of the lanes that had a clear sign that a u-turn was not allowed.

"Because keeping in wanton thoughts and desires makes you do stupid things…. this I have seen." He said his thumb rolling over Stark's bruised knuckles.

"When?" Tony shook his head getting a bit frustrated pulling his hand away, leaving it on the shifter. A smirk from Ivan knowing he'd snagged a chord in the younger man.

"When I was shot by arrows..." He said. "You took me away…in a fit of emotion…you cannot control yourself." He muttered quietly. Stark shook his head; his foot pressing down harder on the peddle. "You should have left me, instead we are on the run from SHEILD, and you have harmed any relationship with them you have." He reached out taking Stark's hand forcing the Billionaire to glance at him before he turned his eyes back to the road. "They know you are sympathetic to me." He murmured.

Slowing down he sighed. The older man was right; he had ruined himself and given himself away all at the same time. "That shouldn't matter."

"Does when they want to arrest me…. for kidnapping you." Vanko's gaze was still out the window as he listened eyes sealed shut with the shake of his head. Looking up he opened his eyes behind the dark glasses.

"You didn't –" Stark shook his head trying to find the right words. "You didn't kidnap me."

"No…but what I did in Russia for you…you have done for me here…the rolls are revered yes? But the outcomes still the same…. I will have to run, and you will have to go back to them."

"No…" Tony shook his head "Not after all this…" he muttered keeping his eyes on the road he frowned outwardly, and the hurt in his eyes was hidden behind the dark glasses he wore. Not that Vanko was looking anyway. "I don't-"

"Don't what?" Vanko turned his head leaning his cheekbone on his fist. Stark's hand fumbled into his for a moment. Vanko's rough fingers grazed over his knuckles slowly.

"Don't want to be separated from you again, the first time you ran, the second time I let you go, and this time I'm not going to." The conviction in the younger man's voice caught the Russian off guard. He was dead serious about every word. It didn't make sense to Tony either, but he couldn't let Vanko go, he needed him.

"I told you I would be leaving…" His head turned to look out the window. Stark shook his head as he pulled off the highway to the stop sign. Looking both ways he turned left and made an almost immediate right turn into a parking lot.

"I will go with you." He said pulling into a space shifting the car into park. "Pepper is in charge of my company I don't have anything else." He muttered.

"You will not be going with me." The villain shook his head and opened the door and stepped outside into the sunlight. Tony shut the car off and opened his door stepping out into the lot leaning on the top of the car he looked at Ivan closely.

"And why not?"

"Because I say." The Russian pointed ahead "Peaches." Ivan walked off and tony backed up from the car.

Tony decided for the sake of not arguing in public and speaking to much where people could hear his voice he would be silent. "Jarvis lock her up." He said and slid the door closed.

"Yes sir." Moving behind Vanko he smiled as the older man grabbed two bags of fresh peaches and tony motioned past them to a small basket of pears and apples.

"Da this will do…" Vanko nodded to the man as tony handed over the money asked for. After receiving change tony turned with the man and continued to walk the small market.

The flea markets in Chicago were large, people selling food, clothes, knock off purses and shoes. Items of every shape and variety.

Tony found an old Atari that didn't work and paid ten dollars for it and slung the bag it was in over his shoulder.

"Game?" Vanko asked.

"Yeah…" Tony whispered softly. "I use to have one of these as a kid…" he murmured.

"Da." Ivan put his good arm over Tony's shoulder and motioned him ahead. "Wine." He released the younger man with a smile.

"That does sound nice." He said softly. "But we'll need to get out of here in a bit, I don't want to risk been seen." Vanko nodded and smiled.

"Wine than go." Tony offered. Looking down he caught sight of a bag in vanko's hand. "What did you buy?"

Walking with a confident swagger the Russian's left arm held up to his side he shrugged with his right arm. "Books" he said "I like to read."

"I like to tinker." Tony murmured.

"Da I like that too, but books are helpful."

"Goes back to you not remembering everything doesn't it?" Tony looked up slowly from under his hood and through his glasses.

Vanko nodded slowly turning his head opening the curtain with his good arm holding the bag in his hand. Tony stepped inside and Vanko followed close behind. Looking between the bottles the two men whispered.

"Can I offer you gentlemen something?" The pleasant voice asked.

Vanko turned "Peach wine?" he asked.

"Yes we have Peach let me grab it from the other trunk I'll be right back." She was fair with red hair and a pleasant smile. Vanko nodded slowly and turned to tony who had grabbed a second darker red bottle.

The two men were like night and day just like the two bottles of wine. Red and White. The woman happily wrapped the bottles in a bag and smiled extending them to the younger man who paid her. "Thank you gentlemen."

"Thanks." Tony said softly.

"Do I know you?" She asked eyes skewing.

"Nyet." Vanko stepped between her and Stark "He's my brother he's …shy."

She nodded and frowned as Tony moved to the edge of her tent and held back the curtain and looked outside with slight paranoia. "Doesn't get out much does he?"

Vanko shook his head "Thank you for wine."

"You're welcome."

Turning to Tony Vanko grabbed his right hand under the Billionaire's arm. "Home…now." He uttered. "Overstayed."

"Agreed." They exited the tent and made for the car with their purchases.

* * *

The two made it back to the flat. Putting their wine to chill in a bucket of ice they sat on the couch to watch some TV.

Ivan lay on the couch eyes fixed on one of the books he got at the fair. Glasses perched on his nose as he read. Tony on the other hand was sitting on the floor tearing down the Atari with a screwdriver. His small handheld computer was playing streaming radio. Ray Charles, Georgia on my mind played quietly as background noise. Tony wasn't sure what music to play, fearing his usual punk, metal, rock mix might not sit with the older man he picked a playlist he'd made for Pepper years before.

After about an hour Vanko looked down at Stark. Pressing the novel to his chest he freed up his right hand; reaching out to press into the younger man's shoulder "How goes it?"

"I can fix it, I'll just have to hit the radio shack in the morning." He smiled softly and looked in the bag next to him "And then it's space invaders." He smiled.

"Glad you are happy." Vanko leaned his head back slowly as his hand shifted off Tony to the small bag on the floor that was half empty. He grabbed up another peach and smiled. Stark shifted back and leaned on the edge of the couch. "No."

"No what?" Tony laughed looking at him reaching up pulling the Russian's wrist to him and took a bite of the peach. The juicy peach leaked slightly and tony licked along the side of it up the Russian's finger as innocently as he could pull off.

"You want to ask me to stay." Tony nodded as he pulled back to chew.

"Yeah…I'm not an idiot." He said just before he swallowed the peach. "Those are so sweet." He said softly staring at the bag. "No wonder you're tearing through them so fast."

"Sweet tooth." Vanko admitted with a nod. "You know I cannot stay."

"You haven't left yet." Tony shrugged and started to turn but Vanko slid his hand around the younger man's neck.

"Come here." Vanko ordered quietly.

Tony smirked to himself and composed his face before turning to face Ivan straightly. Sliding over on his side to his knees he leaned back up on the couch. "Yes?" he asked. "Is there something I can do for you man who is leaving?"

"Da."

"And that is?" Tony asked crossing his arms waiting.

"Can shut up." Ivan slid his hand behind Stark's neck and pulled the younger man closer kissing him softly. Tony pressed further moving up slowly his knee pushing on the edge of the couch as he shifted up to move his leg over Vanko.

Vanko pressed his body down onto the couch as the lithe man came atop him their kisses fueled now on going and not stopping. "Ivan" Stark muttered and kissed along the older man's jaw.

Ivan growled and nodded lifting his head back away as Tony continued his assault. "Mind arm." He said reaching his good hand up to remove the reading glasses that were still perched on his nose.

"I know I'll be careful." Stark said quietly hands moving to the buttons of the black shirt. "I want to see how it's doing." He said straddled over the older man.

Vanko nodded and watched quietly from below as the younger man unbuttoned the entire shirt letting it fall open against his sides.

Delicate hands trailed down over his chest and Vanko snatched the hand with his right. "Sorry I forgot …ticklish I know…" Tony laughed and leaned down pressing a kiss to the center mast of the large ship adorning his stomach. Looking up he pressed the shirt back over Vanko's shoulder and frowned as he saw the blood stained through the bandages. "I've got to change those."

Vanko nodded "Okay." Vanko's hand trailed up to Tony's face and stayed there a long moment before the younger man leaned down to meet his lips. "I think it's time for drink."

"Wine?" Tony asked pulling back slightly to look at Vanko's eyes.

"No…a drink…Vodka." He said softly. "For both…" he muttered against the younger man's lips.

Tony nodded "Your arm first." Tony's hands pressed against the ship as if it was keeping him afloat.

"Da…. now get off me." Vanko smirked and kicked his legs over the couch as tony stood.

"I'm not done with you tonight." Tony pointed at him before turning to go back to the bedroom to fetch more bandages.

Vanko rolled his eyes "Of course you're not…" he shook his head and leaned back on the couch sitting up. "But can make it hard for you to get what you want."

Tony didn't feel any shame as he shut the bedroom door pressing himself against it looking down "It is.." He murmured "and it's all your fault..." he turned punching his fist into the wall.

Vanko chuckled hearing the thud, and lay back putting his good hand behind his head shaking his head. He liked tormenting Stark it was almost as good as hating him. Almost.


	5. Cloak

Harm's way

Chapter 5: Cloak

_You wanted Smut: Here it is…Star-crossed …I never make things easy for lovers. I worked so hard on this…it was very hard to crank out…I know it's not long but this is the FINEST of the chapters I have written. So please ….read with care, and grab some tissues you'll need em._

_

* * *

_

Ivan lay in bed awake, the sheet felt good against his skin. Lying on his back he turned his head to the side. Stark was lying against his right shoulder. Ivan's arm was just stretched back he was not holding Stark so much as stark was just laying on him. Stark was asleep. Looking down at the younger man the Russian took pause. His hand rose up and he pet the back of the billionaire's head absently. He scowled to himself. Angry that he'd let it come to this. This crossroad.

They were a Star-crossed pair. Vanko was sure of it. He didn't see any reason to fully indulge the younger man any more than he had, and last night proved he could not keep himself in check. The sexually rampant drunken escapade, if that would be what one would call what happened, it happened so fast.

* * *

Earlier in the night:

The bottle fell from the Russian's hands onto the nightstand. The glass clipped the table and fell, lips never parted. "Ivan." Stark murmured crawling up on the bed.

The young man smelled like scotch. Ivan smelled of Vodka and bourbon. He'd changed drinks in the middle of the night. Ivan chuckled and with his right hand he pulled the younger man to his torso kissing him firmly pulling him down to meet his gaze. "Bad idea." He muttered.

"No…" Stark fumbled with a giggle. "Not bad…it's so good." Stark wavered in his drunken haze and looked over the Russian again. "Don't make me tickle you."

Vanko chuckled "Dare you." He muttered grasping tightly to Tony's face grasping around his lower jaw pulling his face forward for another drunken kiss. Stark tried moving against him to wiggle his hands below the arm line. Even with one arm the Russian was able to flip over the side of the bed.

Stark landed with a crack "Damn it." He groaned rolling over "Not fair."

"Totally fair." Ivan said to the ceiling. "You have both your hands."

Tony groaned. "Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"Kill the lights." Without another words from the AI, the lights dimmed down to nothing. Leaning up from the floor Stark looked over the edge of the bed. "You're an ass and I hate you."

"Da… Yes I know." The Russian spreads out a bit on the middle of the bed closing his eyes. A weight shifts from the edge of the bed and Stark crawls back to him over to him kissing along the older man's right wrist moving up his arm slowly. "Stark?" he murmured, "What is it you are doing?"

"Trying to turn you on…that's what I'm doing." Stark muttered shifting up to draw his t-shirt off leaving him in just his boxers. Vanko growled slowly, he hadn't meant to vocalize it but the younger man's skin was barren compared to his own canvas.

As Tony crawled up to him Vanko's right arm rose up to run along tony's stomach, his arms his neck. A casual graze over the body claiming it for his own, his hand pressed over the younger man's pectoral and he looked at the compass rows on the back on his hand, one of many black compasses that adorned his body. "What is it?" Stark asked softly his mouth smiling through his drunken haze.

"This is wrong." Vanko warned.

"This is right." Stark countered the statement sounding sober. "This is right."

Pulling him closer Ivan kissed him again "This…" He broke back slowly. "Is wrong." He murmured and pulled the younger man down to him rolling so Stark was below him. Pressing down on the younger man he smiled for only a moment.

"You smiled." Stark tipped his head back "That's new."

"Drunk."

"Don't blame the liquor…" Tony shook his head reaching out. "Come here." He said quietly. Vanko rolled his eyes and bent down slowly supporting himself on his right arm. Holding his left arm against his chest he met the younger man's lips with a soft kiss. Tony arched up to meet him Grasping at his bare shoulders pulling the older man down to him.

"Careful of arm."

"I am careful…" Tony smiled "I'm also Horny and you're not helping me on that front."

Vanko smirked "I could be Sadist…tell you no." He chuckled.

"You wouldn't." Tony looked stricken.

A shrug from the Russian as he rolled to the other side of the bed laying on his right side facing away from Stark.

"That is not fair…" Tony shook his head rolling right putting himself behind the Russian. Vanko looked at the glass windows quietly as a soft hand crept under his left elbow. Wrapping around his middle Stark closed his eyes in order to compose himself. "Stay." He pleaded. "Please…"

Vanko sighed softly but said nothing. Tony shook his head. "Stay." He repeated. "If just ….If just …" Vanko rolled back slowly. Stark moved aside and allowed him.

"If just what?"

"If just for right…now." The words sounded like he was betraying himself offering to let the Russian leave at a cost. He shook his head and rolled away, this wasn't working. He was drunk, and he didn't know what he was saying. "Good night."

Vanko shook his head reaching out grasping at Stark's shoulder. "Don't go."

"Go where? I'm staying right here." Stark said in a slur.

"Come closer." Vanko said firmly his body shifting to sit up as he reached across himself to grab Stark buy the upper arm. Stark didn't dare move he just lay there. "Anthony."

That made him turn looking up at the dark eyes with hesitation. "Ivan" he muttered. Ivan shook his head, it wasn't an answer it was something more. Leaning down he kissed the younger man softly. Pressing his kiss harder they came together in a silent dance of fumbling hands and lips. Soft gasps and soft murmurs of adoration, Russian words flowed from Vanko like poetry, and in his haze Stark could not translate it all. "Ivan."

"Shhh…" Ivan leaned down again and pulled Stark Closer, reaching down his smooth hand along the man's boxers to run a finger along the elastic band. "Quiet now…."

Tony nodded and groaned at the contact. The hand slipped past the band and the Russian reached down slowly grasping the hardening member that waited.

Tony thought he would die. He felt the world was spinning into an oblivion of bliss that he could not define or explain and for a scientist, sensations like this, though magical; could not last for long. "Ivan…" He groaned lifting up to meet the Russian's kiss as the Russian continued to Stroke him, to draw him down, and lead him on his path.

Vanko watched with sober sad eyes and the younger man writhed below him. Supporting himself with his right arm, he slowly and cautiously stroked with his left, even though his shoulder was cursing him for it. He watched Tony moan and whimper as if the tower of the man he had seen only hours before had melted away into nothing.

"Come now." Vanko said softly leaning down to his ear "For me ….For Ivan."

"For Ivan." Between pants and gasps Tony's hands dug into the sheets, he moaned and writhed harder as Vanko increased his pace. "Now."

As if something struck in him he bucked up his hips to meet against the other man's hand. "God….Damn…it." Stark groaned and sealed his eyes with a hiss, as his orgasm over took him.

Vanko held him in a tight grasp as he did so the ribbons of cum spurting out slowly one at a time to cover his middle. "Oh…" he gasped. "Ivan."

Ivan smirked down thoroughly pleased with himself. Releasing his sticky hand Ivan turned moving off the bed. "I'll start shower…be ready to get shower."

Vanko stood in his shorts looking back at the man on the bed, his boxers were slid down slightly and he looked a mess. "Uh huh."

Tony watched him lolling his head to the side. Vanko entered the bathroom and washed his hands before turning to start the shower. Tony shifted his legs off the bed and stood but found his legs fall out from under him. Before he could hit the ground the right arm of the Russian snatched him up. "I have you." He said to the drunken man in his arms. "Come on…" Ivan shook his head "Shower …than sleep." He muttered.

Tony nodded leaning against the other man quietly "Alright." He said and they both shuffled slowly to the bathroom.

* * *

Ivan shifted away from his bed-mate quietly laying a final kiss on his temple. Looking around he nodded and stood moving away from the bed grabbing the jeans and boots he started to get dressed. Stark was completely out from the alcohol, and Ivan knew this was the perfect time.

He gathered his things in a bag, moving to the living room. Setting everything out on the couch he started to strategically pack. Moving to Tony's coat he pulled out the younger man's wallet and only took cash. Pocketing it he frowned. He hated this; this is not what he wanted.

He didn't feel he had a choice in the matter it had to be done. Gathering up his belongings he looked up at the ceiling. "Jarvis?"

"Yes Mr. Vanko?" Jarvis asked.

"Tell is friend….Pepper….he is here." Vanko said "He will need a doctor in the morning, his hangover will be terrible."

"Yes Mr. Vanko." Jarvis went silent. Vanko wasn't sure that a tactic like that would have worked but it seemed to have. Reaching over grabbing his novel off the table he turned and placed it on the kitchen counter by the toaster, before he slung the bag over his right shoulder and put on his sunglasses, to leave in the cover of darkness.

* * *

Tony awoke to look to his left he hissed at the clock "Eleven forty?" he shook his head "Ivan we slept too-" he turned to find the Russian gone. "Ivan?" He asked and turned sitting up too fast he braced his head "Damn hangover." He muttered "Jarvis where is Ivan?"

"Mr. Vanko left in the middle of the night."

"To where?" Tony stood "Find him."

"I am sorry sir he did not say and Miss. Potts will be here directly."

"Who told you to contact her?" Tony asked moving through the hallway.

"Mr. Vanko did sir, you told him I should listen to him." Tony was about to shoot himself in the foot for that one. Looking around everything was gone. He tore through the bathroom the bedroom the living room, and finally, the kitchen.

Sitting next to the toaster he found the small paperback book. "Richard Adams huh?" he flipped open the pages to where the bookmark was. Pulling out the small piece of card stock Tony flipped it over in his hands. The writing was smooth. Looking at the page in the book he frowned. "The black rabbit of inle?" he muttered and turned over the bookmark reading quietly outloud.

_"-Cannot stay, Can never stay, would harm you, would harm me. In all things, do not find me, do not search for me, I will find you again." _

Tony's heart shattered for the second time and in a rage he punched the kitchen cabinets."DAMN IT IVAN!" Giving way to his weakness he found himself sliding down onto the floor, his head pounding beyond his control. He put his head into his hands, and for no other reason than lack of anything else, he cried. Silent sobs on the floor of the loft kitchen.

Vanko was gone, and he didn't know when the crazy maniac would return, and he tried his best not to order Jarvis to hack every Chicago city camera.


	6. Ghosts in the glass

Harm's Way

Chapter 6: Ghosts in the glass

"_Of all ghosts, the ghosts of our old loves are the worst." – Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, The memoires of Sherlock Holms._

This quote was Aptly appropriate for this chapter._  
_

_

* * *

_

He tried to get his life back to normal. SHIELD had left him well enough alone, and that was all that he cared about. He continued to attend Avenger Gatherings and followed when the call came. However, time was passing slowly for the Billionaire. His heart was broken and he could not seem to find his enthusiasm anymore. He was a shell of his former self. The inventions didn't matter, the women didn't matter, and nothing mattered.

Pepper had started to take note of the strange behavior long before Tony himself knew he was acting strange, more so before he didn't care anymore. Tony had dismissed her concern several times but now she just couldn't take it anymore. Her boss, no, her friend was in need and she felt a twinge of guilt for not being enough to help him. 15 months had passed since she had gone to pick him up in Chicago; over a year, Stark wasn't getting any better.

Walking into the mansion she smiled softly. "Morning Jarvis."

"Good Morning Miss Potts." He said softly and illuminated the hallways as she turned walking through the house. Coming to the master bedroom she sighed.

"Is he still asleep?" She asked setting her briefcase down near the hall table and putting her phone and keys upon it.

"Yes Miss Potts." Jarvis illuminated a control panel by the door giving Tony's vitals. "Ten hours and fifteen minutes."

With a tap to the door the woman spoke warmly. "Open it Jarvis." The door clicked and Pepper was able to slip inside. "Jarvis windows." She walked around the bed commandingly picking up dirty clothes and liquor bottles up as she went. "Wake up Mr. Stark…It's time to move on with our life." The window tints faded and sunlight streaked in. Baking the bed in a warm red glow.

Tony rolled over slowly. He opened his eyes squinted as he hissed. "Damned Hydrogen ball." Pepper looked the man over quietly; he was pressed up against one side of the bed as if purposely leaving the other side vacant. "Damn it Pep…"

"I'm not Damning anything for you Mr. Stark, get up." She said. "It's a beautiful day and you've been wallowing in your own hurt and I am not going to sit here and let it go on any longer." She said. "Get up and get out of the house." Pepper demanded moving to the closet grabbing out some clothes for the man on the bed.

"Pepper just leave me alone." He growled. "I don't want to get out."

"No." She said moving back out dropping a t-shirt and some jeans into his lap. "Into the shower…go…I'm going to feed the bird."

Tony slapped his forehead and the hand slid down his face "That bird!" He had forgotten and a part of him felt slightly guilty the bird might be dead. Looking up at the woman standing in front of him he sighed rubbing at his eyes. "All right I'll do something." He muttered and stood moving to his bathroom to shower.

"Shave you look like a caveman." Pepper said as she exited the room with hands full of clothes.

Tony rolled his eyes pressing the bathroom door shut. Pressing his hands to the vanity he looked up at himself in the mirror. He sealed his eyes looking away for a moment. He reached up to touch his face; the scruff around his neck was starting to annoy him. Shaking his head he turned to the shower and reached in turning on the water.

* * *

One hour later Tony trotted down the stairs. Moving into the living room he pulled the T-shirt down over his midriff just in time to be ambushed. "Too-weet." He looked up and smiled as the bird flew at him landing on his shoulder. The bird chirped and tweeted at him.

"Hey girl…I'm sorry." He murmured lifting up his fingers to touch her breast. "I didn't mean to forget you I just." He shook his head as the bird lowered her head putting her hooked toes over her beak. "Yeah I miss him too." He held his fingers to her and she stepped on. Lowering her he offered her back to her tree in the living area and she moved to it slowly.

Pepper stepped into the room and smiled "She likes you now I see."

Tony shrugged "All women like me." He muttered as though he was trying to be cheeky but it just didn't come out right.

"Tony what is wrong with you?" Pepper asked stepping up placing a hand on his shoulder.

His hand slid up to cover hers and he shrugged and turned to look at her. The sorrow in his eyes was nothing he could hide, and he couldn't have just explained what it was. Searching his eyes she frowned "What did he do to you?" She asked.

Tony looked down silently and pursed his lips. He looked back up at her into her eyes and he frowned. She moved now to his front and slid her arms around his neck. "Tony." Her voice lowered "What's happened?"

Burring his head in her shoulder he shook his head "I don't know." He murmured.

"What did that mad man do to you?" She asked leaning back taking Stark's face in her hands "Tony." She frowned. "Talk to me."

Stark looked up at her slowly. "He didn't do anything to me." Tony broke away looking almost shameful for what he was thinking; glancing at her once more before looking away.

Pepper was sharp as a tack. "Nothing you didn't ask for…" she frowned "You…" she squinted softly trying to judge the man before her. "You love him." She said firmly the realization

Tony's eyes snapped to meet hers, a warning glance that her next words best be careful ones. She nodded slowly looking around the room. "Well…lets try to get your mind off it for a bit…help you get back into a routine."

"I don't want to get my mind off it Pepper." Tony sat down.

"I'm not …" she fumbled sitting beside him on the plush couch. "I'm not asking you to forget him, you can love him all you like." She was honest and reached out his hand "But you're killing yourself, he's alive out there, and you're killing yourself in here." Pepper shrugged "Don't destroy yourself or you'll have nothing left to love with." She stood and looked at him. "Lets get something to eat." She smiled.

Tony looked up at her and frowned "I don't know how to be free of it."

She chuckled "You don't have to be free of it." She said grabbing his hands standing pulling him to stand with her. "You just need to find ways to live with the hurt." She said smoothly "I'll help you come on."

As she moved away from him grabbing her keys and phone he smiled at her "Hey Pep?"

She turned and blinked "Yes Mr. Stark?"

"Thanks." And he meant it, it was more than anyone else had done for him, and she was so perfect for it.

"You're welcome." She smiled back at him honestly.

"Hey pep?" Tony walked forward putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked in step to the door. "I want Peaches."

"Peaches?" She chuckled shaking her head "You're going crazy."

"Yeah …peaches." Ignoring her comment he nodded as he turned back to glance the bird "Be back bird." He smiled and helped pepper to the door. "Jarvis have Happy get out the Mustang."

"Which one sir?"

"The new one." Tony smiled.

"Yes sir." Jarvis went quiet as Tony and Pepper stepped outside the mansion to wait for Happy to bring the car around.

* * *

The Malibu farmers market was quiet; people milling around buying wares. Pepper walked beside tony for a few moments before seeing a book-seller. "Go on Potts I'll just be here."

"Happy stay with him." She ordered with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded slowly watching Pepper walk away with the tilt of a head. Tony nudged him and motioned at Pepper. "What?"

"You like her." He said softly grabbing a grape picking it up taking a bite.

"No Sir I don't." He tried to focus on Stark.

"Uh huh and watching her legs every time she walks away." Stark motioned to him. "Don't get me wrong they're nice legs." He smiled to the woman "peaches?" She nodded and turned "Ask her to dinner." Stark suggested.

"Sir I don't think that is…" Happy fumbled with his words.

"If she says yes I'll give you the Challenger." Stark smirked as Happy smiled brightly the idea fully rooted now. "To keep." Stark added and turned handing the woman a few bills and taking the bag in his hands.

Happy swallowed and nodded "Ok so maybe I think she's pretty."

"Maybe?" Stark chuckled "Maybe sure Hap...sure..."

A little boy stepped up "Are you Tony Stark?" He asked. Happy doing his job stepped up. "Ironman?"

"Hap it's a kid it's fine." Tony knelt down and smiled. "Yeah I'm Ironman." He smiled offering his hand to the child.

"He said to give you this." The child said and handed Stark an envelope before running off into the crowd.

Standing up slowly Tony turned over the envelope. It had a scrawled hand. _Stark, _the envelope was labeled with his name. "Mr. Stark I really should take that." Happy said.

"No it's fine…I was expecting it." Tony began to look around the crowd trying to find where he was. He shook his head taking another step along casually. Putting the envelope in his breast pocket he turned to look at Happy. "How's Pepper doing?"

"Still at the Bookseller sir." He said, as the bodyguard he kept tabs on both of them when he had them together. "Shall we meet up with her?"

Tony nodded and lifted a peach out of the bag "yeah." He said before taking a bite taking one last look into the crowd to look for Vanko, who he found, wasn't there. He knew Ivan wouldn't risk getting to close to him, not with all these people around so he milled around with Happy and Pepper for the rest of the day.


	7. Just Impolite

Harm's Way

Chapter 7: Just Impolite

"Are you frightened by the faction? Is this who you are, not who you want to be?" – Just Impolite by Pushgun. Big thanks to LaVioleBlanche for sending it my way.

P.S.

LaVioleBlanche,

Prepare to scream...

Love,

Felina

* * *

He sat staring at the envelope for a long time. It lay motionless on the table but he felt he would betray himself should he open it. Feeling that, in opening it, he was succumbing to something more than what he was. More than he was ready to deal with. Lifting up the small paper envelope he frowned standing it up on an end letting it twist around under his fingers.

He was certain he was going crazy and there was nothing to stop it. "This is ridiculous." He said aloud to no one in particular but himself. Snatching up the envelope he grabbed his keys and opened it slowly from the top.

Sliding out the small paper card he opened it. It said nothing, but sliding out was a hotel key card. "Well isn't that convenient." The billionaire looked at the key card like it would betray him at any moment, give away what he felt, and to him it felt dangerous. This was one of those moments he wished he would have never opened the envelope in the first place.

He leaned back in his chair, as he tapped the card against the countertop slowly. His gaze locked on the floor he trilled over the decisions in his mind. This wasn't easy; it had been over a year and he still wasn't sure he was ready to see the man again. He just had this feeling that this was from Ivan.

"God damn it." He murmured as he stood. Moving into his living area his mind made up, grabbing up his jacket, he headed to his garage to grab some wheels.

* * *

The hotel was on the nice side of town and he walked right in and slid the key to the man at the front desk and smirked from behind his shades.

The man at the counter took the key. "Can I help you?"

"My brother sent that to me told me to meet him here." He said firmly turning away looking out the door almost paranoid.

"Brother eh?" He pulled the key down sliding it through a scanner and checking it. "Ah Room 212." He smiled handing back the key. "Has anyone ever told you?"

"That I look like Tony Stark? Yeah I hear that all the time…that guy is such a loser."

"Yeah you said it." The desk clerk nodded "have a good day."

"Yeah you too buddy." Tony grabbed the key back up and moved to the elevator. It was the longest ride up one floor he'd ever had. He sighed as the ding sound made him look up as the doors opened.

Lowering the shades he saw the sign before him "Ok …rooms 200-251 to the left." He turned left walking down the quiet hallway. Looking up he saw the door. Non-descript and white, he lifted his hand to knock softly. He heard nothing and slid the key into the lock and immediately lifted it out. The red light turned green and he clicked down the handle pushing in the door.

He didn't make it in one step before a hand was around his neck drawing him back as the door sealed shut "IVAN!" Tony choked. "IVAN!" he gagged again. The hand didn't release.

"I'm not your little fucked up toy." That voice boiled Tony's blood.

"HAMMER!" With a surge of energy he never knew he had Tony knelt down pulling the younger man over his back and flipping him onto the floor. Tipping his wrist to his chest Tony pressed a few buttons on his watch.

Justin stood and rushed at Stark but was jolted severely when he got close. "Force fields are handy." Tony said softly twisting his wrist behind the field. "I can't make them very big but I can get one around myself." He shook his head and smirked. Hammer could see the watch fed into the reactor. "What the hell are you up to Hammer? Why lure me here?"

"Because if you want what I have to offer…you're going to listen." He growled standing lifting up his phone he pressed it a few times and turned it to face stark. "This was taken two hours ago on one of my thousands of properties. I think you know who that is."

His hands and legs slung up Ivan didn't look to be alive but Tony couldn't risk the thought. He certainly wasn't conscious. There was a thick rope around his neck. He was strung up like an animal skin out to dry. "Why?"

"He cost me millions…. billions…" The other inventor corrected pacing in front of stark "You think I'm just going to let that go?" he shook his head "I think not…and the money that's not the issue…this is just Karma."

"What do you want?" Tony said softly through grit teeth. "What do you want to keep me from killing you right now?"

"Oh Ironman…" Hammer shook his head "Reduced to death threats …I'm ashamed of you." He chuckled moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I will take 1/3 the stock in your company …and…" Tony shook his head again growling. "And…" Hammer stood as he stepped up within inches of the field that kept him back. "I want that reactor in your chest."

"Without it I die…" Tony said softly.

"That's not my problem." He said softly. "I want that technology…and the rights to it."

"You want the rights to my life?" Tony shook his head "No…No deal." He said firmly. "Never…"

Hammer nodded "Thought you'd say that…" he chuckled "Then I'll keep my Russian rat." He smiled and skirted past his rival. "Have a nice lonely life Stark I recommend you find a girlfriend, I mean with you they were always a dime a dozen." Hammer began to reach for the door.

"Wait." A smile crested over Hammer's face "I want to talk to him…see him and know he's alive …at which time…" he shook his head again "You'll have a deal." He said through gritted teeth. "But Ivan goes with me upon the transfer."

Hammer chuckled "Good…I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way." Moving out of the door it slammed shut behind stark. He'd fallen for this, like a spoiled child who thought he needed a candy fix. He lowered his head and his force field and shook his head. He was going to need help, he was just hoping they were in a helping mood.

* * *

"No fucking way…absolutely not." Hawkeye leaned back in his chair "The dude is a criminal."

"None the less." Fury held up his hand "There are laws against this, and Stark is right this is torture."

"Not even prisoners are treated like this in American prisons." Steve dropped the picture to the table "Even he doesn't deserve that."

"Oh come on! You cannot be serious Cap!" Steve held up a hand to silence the younger man beside him "Great."

Tony nodded and turned away from the table his helmet staring out at them. He shifted to the SMART board behind him moving a few pictures out. "Jarvis was able to hack his phone, these are the pictures we found, and these are where they were taken approximately." Tony was trying to keep calm, it had been two days since his encounter with Hammer, and four since the pictures had been taken. "Hammer owns these two buildings that are in the same general area." He said as he shook his head turning back. "We'll go in two teams."

"We're with you…" Steve said as he held up a hand to keep Hawkeye quiet. "We'll get him out."

"Agreed." Fury said. Steve and Clint stood. "Dismissed." Fury looked at the three men "We leave in an hour get your gear together."

After Steve and Clint were out of earshot Tony leaned up against the conference table and folded his arms over his chest. "What happens to Ivan."

"Things only happen if I find him." Fury said softly. "If we show up and find nothing, then we find …" he smirked tilting his head "We find nothing." Even fury knew Ivan's brain was valuable. He would be an asset later, and the subliminal information to get Tony to make for the villain's escape any way he could was evident.

Tony nodded "We'll try…but I don't think you'll find him." He tried to smirk.

"Lets hope not." Fury turned to face the board reaching up to move pictures around slowly checking the map again.

Tony nodded and grabbed his helmet making his way out of the room, he sighed quietly. This wasn't going to be fun, and a part of him knew it was going to hurt like hell. "Jarvis…" Tony put his helmet on and turned down the corridor "Silent mode."

"No one can hear you sir."

"Tell pepper to be prepared for me to arrive with Ivan in just over two hours …we'll need IVs and extra medical equipment and make sure that the master bedroom is prepped. Ivan will be in there for the foreseeable future tinted windows everything."

"Yes sir."

As he turned down another corridor he shook his head as Clint and Steve seemed to be having it out. "Than you stay here." Steve said.

"I'm not helping him save his boyfriend." Clint pointed down the hall but didn't see Stark.

Steve didn't hesitate to grab Clint by the shirt pressing him into the wall. "We help those in need boy…and you will follow orders…be ready to leave you have 50 minutes." He said and released the archer who shook his head and tore down the hall past stark and into his room.

Tony stepped forward his facemask retracting. "Someone seems put out."

"It's going to be fine… We'll get him out." Tony could only nod as a firm hand lay on his shoulder armor. "We'll strike when he doesn't expect us to be there…"

"I hate to say it…but we kind of need Clint." Stark admitted.

"Yes I know, let me take care of him, 45 minutes Mr. Stark be ready." Steve turned into his room pressing in the door and letting it shut behind him leaving stark alone in the hallway.

* * *

Ivan's eyes lidded slowly as he came around. The room was mostly dark save for two lights that were on him. He knew there were cameras on him too. He'd been caught. Granted he'd killed two of hammer's men in the process of trying to keep out of their grasp but in the end, their sheer numbers stopped him. That and the guns pointed at his head.

He coughed softly and tried to lower his head but the rope around his neck held his head back into the lights. Like a horse being trained to hold his head high. He shifted marginally in the ropes that held him.

He'd been here for days, so many days he'd lost track. His captor let him down twice a day and placed him in a small room for 20 minutes, it had a bathroom, two bottles of water and a piece of butter bread It was the only rest his arms, legs and neck would get a day. He was barely alive like that. Then he was raised back up arms stretched, legs parted, and the worst part the rope around his neck. He was dehydrated and weak; but unharmed for the most part.

Looking up he saw the far door open and close, someone was with him. As Hammer entered the light he smirked "Soon that reactor will be mine." He said firmly walking in front of the Russian "And your playboy will pay in dividends…" A chuckle "He won't find you Vanko." Shaking his head Hammer smirked triumphantly. "You are mine as much as the technology is …and if you won't give me the schematics for your freedom, I'll make stark give me the real thing to get you back."

Ivan closed his eyes for no other reason than he could not look away. "Oh stop, I see what you mean to him." Hammer pulled up a metal folding chair sitting down before the scene like a catholic before a cross. "I see what he does to you." Hammer chuckled "It's cute and honestly the publicity would be bad." He nodded "Once word gets out of your illicit affair, and I have the technology. Stark is done for…all those upstanding Christians they won't go near his company. They will petition the government to cancel the contracts." Hammer smiled "Stocks will fall the company will plummet. " leaning back looking up "Then I'll sweep in and take over merge Stark Industries with my company and I will be unstoppable." He smiled "It's too perfect."

Ivan was trying to force himself to focus elsewhere but it wasn't working. Hammer's words were a deep knife in his heart and he knew, he just knew that something bad was going to happen sooner or later. "Get him ready to move I'm sure Stark Hacked my phone. Let's not give him the chance to find Mr. Vanko not yet …only on my time will that happen." He stood pushing the chair back as an army of ten armed men stepped forward out of the black and into the light. Fully armed the men moved to untie the Russian and prep him for travel.


	8. Rescue Mission

Harm's way

Chapter 8: Rescue Mission

* * *

Ivan's hands were bound inside the armored car and chained just at his head. He sat on his side rolled away from the guards, his legs curled up to his body to relieve some of the ache from being strung up for so long.

He blinked and twisted moving only marginally. He didn't dare make any sudden moves, he knew better. Getting shot was not on the top of his to do list. He had counted seven guards, four with him in the back of the armored vehicle, and three in the cabin. All armed to the teeth with not only large assault rifles, but with hand guns as well. Each guard wore a mask, and spoke open English in front of him, he surmised they thought he couldn't understand.

"This is just an easy drag and drop guys…no big deal." One said.

Another guard to his direct right shook his head "Not so easy you saw what this guy did on the race track." He muttered.

"Yeah but without his weapons…" another countered.

"You forget he killed Keith and Bill…." The fourth broke in. "He doesn't deserve to live." It sounded like a threat but that statement quickly ended the argument amongst them.

Vanko, grateful for the moment of quiet, leaned his head down into his forearms and closed his eyes.

* * *

Tony shook his head looking around the room. "He was here." He muttered quietly walking up to the platform.

"I've got men scouring the roads for anything out of the ordinary Stark." Fury said stepping up. "What have you got?"

"Blood." Tony knelt down pressing a finger from his suit into the red pool. "Jarvis analyze."

"Analyzing….Posititve Identifiers….Vanko Ivan."

Tony nodded "Yeah that'd be him alright." He looked up as his helmet came down. "The scan isn't the best but he's deficient across the boards. The blood is maybe an hour old…" Tony shook his head "we just missed them."

"Damn it." Steve stepped up moving his shield to his other arm to look at the restraints. "Look at this rope."

Tony turned to him. "Cattle rope." Fury said firmly letting the length fall over in his hand passing it over.

Steve shook his head showing Stark the bloodied side; small pieces of skin hung from the rope, a testament to the torture the Russian was enduring. "We have to find him." Stark turned to Hawkeye who was down at a far room. "What have you got?"

"Three rooms in the back looks like barracks for about 20 or so men but only about ten of the bunks are disturbed." He slung his bow over his arm and jumped to the platform. "other then that…Nada." He nodded.

Fury's phone rang and evenone held their breath as the man turned and lifted the cell phone "Go." A nod "We're on it." He jumped from the platform the three men in tow. Snapping the phone shut he turned to stark. "Hit the air…there's an armored car moving down highway 36, and it's no where near a bank." Fury said "Those might be our guys." He nodded "Tony you must find them and keep track of them, do not engage until we arrive." Tony was already headed for the door. "STARK." Ironman turned blankly staring as if through him, but the mask was always like that. "Do not engage them."

The suit said nothing but saluted and soon Tony was off into the sky.

"We're in trouble." Steve said moving to the car.

"He's not going to listen" Clint broke in.

Fury rolled his eyes making for their vehicle. "I know, that's why I have back up headed his way."

"Like who?"

"Like the only one I know who can get near him and stick with him." Fury smirked.

"You called Rhodes…" Steve smiled "Nice."

* * *

"Tony…Tony I'm locking onto your signal." Rhodes said firmly over the comm..

"I got this Rhodes…" Tony muttered.

"Um not you don't you're emotional, and angry."

"I'm entitled." Ironman hovered quietly in the air looking down upon the highway. He had a fix on the armored car. "I got a fix on the car."

"I am 400 yards from you to the south."

"Get here." Tony said "We're engaging that bitch once you do." He sounded so cold to Rhodes so absolutely cold. Rhodes felt a chill in his bones as he moved closer. "Jarvis?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Rhodes?" Jarvis' voice sparked to life.

"Keep a constant lock on Tony I need to know where he is at all times."

"Yes sir." Jarvis fell silent as James moved over the images in his HUD.

"Alright…. Rhodes this is an armored car." Tony said "Looks to be three men in a the cab, and I cant get a clear signal on the hold."

"Alright we both go for the cab first take the truck out of drive then settle the rest on the ground?" Rhodes wanted to do this tactically.

"I can deal with that." He muttered "The minute Vanko is free…I have to get him out of there…he'll need medical attention."

"Pepper's right you got it bad." Rhodes laughed as he pulled up to hover next to Tony. Tony's head turned and he nodded. The two turned and made their way for the armored car. It was going to be risky but they could do it.

"From the moment we engage Fury is still ten minutes behind us."

"Rodger that."

Coming down on either side War-machine on the passenger side and Ironman on the driver side they were able to easily get the doors off their hinges. "All right this drive is canceled." Pulling the driver from the car he let the man go into the road at full speed grabbing the next man he did the same as Rhodes pulled the third man spilling him out into a pile on the road.

Climbing in Tony pressed on the break pulling the truck to a stop. It was a rather abrupt stop before tony tossed it in park and removed the keys tearing the column from the car itself and tossing it out the open door frame into the ditch. Rhodes was already in the back of the truck just waiting.

Ironman came around and looked at the small doorway in the back, it was meant to slow a number of people trying to get in and take a bunch of things at the same time, it was barely big enough for one man to fit in let alone their armor.

Tony clicked his forearm down and a torch appeared and he started to burn through the hinges.

* * *

Ivan had looked up when the truck came to a stop. The four men around him looked at one another with shock and began to ready their weapons. "Get ready." One said as another got down in front of Vanko. "Here they come." One of them peered out the small window in the back door "Holy Fuck it's Ironman!" he hissed backing up "And someone else." He growled "In another one of those suits."

"That's The War-Machine!" Another cowered. "Give him to them."

"Hammer will kill us if we do that."

"Ironman's going to kill us first and still take him…" The other said as the sparks from Tony's arc welder started to spark within the hold of the armored car. Ivan lowered his head further as the door was wrenched from hinges.

"God DAM-" before the man could finish he was pulled from the Van and weapon smashed and tossed to the ground.

"Who's next?" Tony's voice echoed through the mask filled with anger and hate. Reaching in grabbing the next man he broke his arm and tossed him out to War-Machine who tossed him down.

The next man rushed at Ironman but was knocked out into the bench seat on the far side of the armored car. The fourth man surrendered holding up his hands praying silently to any god that could hear him.

Looking up Ivan felt a hot press against his arm. "Ivan…" Tony said and reached up slicing the restraints that held the Russian. "Come on hurry I have to get you out of here…"

"Hate flying…." The Russian murmured.

"Don't care right now sweetheart we're out of here." Tony lifted him up as best he could and backed up to the door. Ivan's feet drug across the truck floor and he bites back his groans. "God you're heavy."

"I hate you."

"Yeah I know…" Tony nodded jumping down out of the car grabbing Vanko up in his arms "Take care of them Rhodes…. and when Fury gets here…"

"I got it." Rhodes looked Ivan over and could tell he was in bad shape "Go on I'll catch up with you later." Rhodes nodded and turned kicking down one of the guards who managed to grab another gun and attempt to shoot Rhodes in the back. "Stay down." He growled and by the time he turned Stark and Vanko were already gone. "God speed man." Rhodes looked up slowly.

* * *

Pepper rounded the bed "My god." She uttered kneeling down to address Vanko's left wrist.

"Yeah I know." Tony knelt down with a small cloth with antiseptic and held it to Vanko's neck. Vanko hissed softly. "Easy…" he said softly dabbing at the rope burns along the older man's neck. "I know it hurts."

Vanko blinked softly and tried to settle back on the bed. The Iv was pumping in fluids and he'd given up on asking for more vodka. He found a point on the ceiling and just watched it quietly as the woman and the man helped his wounds. He felt like a dog and it was taking all his restraint just to hold still.

Tony met his eyes with a sorrow that could not be vocalized. Ivan reached up his right hand and placed it on Tony's forearm and pat twice before lowering his hand.

Tony smiled at him "Try to sleep." He said and grabbed a few more bandages. Vanko rolled his head back with a sigh and laid back.


	9. Endless Waltz

Harm's Way

Chapter 9: Endless Waltz

* * *

Tony leaned on the kitchen counter looking at the island. Vanko sat eyes cast down into a cup of coffee. Looking up Stark looked out his kitchen window to the choppy waters outside his balcony and sighed. "Are we going to keep this up?"

Vanko looked up at him. There was a serious weight to the look as his head tipped to one side and he took stock of the younger man, trying to size him up. Ivan didn't say anything. He hadn't for the past two weeks. His throat was healed, but he wasn't speaking.

Tony thought he'd caught him two mornings before in the lab with the bird on his knee murmuring to it. "Say something." The Russian shook his head, no. "Why not?" he said "You're out of the clear no one knows you're here and those who do …they don't care." He sighed and walked forward kneeling down opposite Vanko at the bar. "Talk to me."

Vanko lifted his cup of coffee looking into the younger man's eyes as he drank. Sitting down the cup the Russian pursed his lips but shook his head again.

"Ivan…you're better…more than better…you've got all the fruits and veggies you can handle…bird …is well…she's bird." Tony snorted looking over at the tree in front of the large glass panes.

She twittered and turned pressing her beak under her feathers preening. She had become furious that Tony had clipped her wing tips and she couldn't fly. Vanko was very upset about it to, he didn't say anything he just looked upset. Tony sighed softly. "What's wrong?" Tony asked.

The Russian looked up at him and shook his head. "Don't lie to me Ivan." Tony said firmly. "Please…I don't know what I'm suppose to do…" He sighed, "You're acting like a trapped animal."

"Am…" Vanko whispered softly.

"What?"

"Am Trapped." He looked up. It was the first thing he had said in two weeks. "Cannot leave." He said softly. "Have no life…No purpose." He said softly.

This hit Tony Square in his chest stepping back leaning against the counter. "Do you wish to leave me?" he asked seriously.

"No…but I do not wish to stay." Vanko lifted the cup glancing at Tony as he drank. "Is still a kind of prison."

"Is that what you think?" Tony looked mortified "that I'm keeping you hostage?"

Vanko looked up his silent gaze asking if Tony really wanted him to answer that question.

"I'm not holding you hostage." He shook his head. "The moment you're seen outside of this residence they will arrest you."

"And you?" Vanko questioned.

"And I…." Tony looked away as though he couldn't look him in the eye and answer him "and I'll be alone again." He shook his head "Over a year!" he slammed his bare hand on the table "No word from you in over a year!"

"For your protection." Vanko murmured.

"I was this close …" he held up his fingers in a show of a mere inch. "This close to removing the reactor." He said seriously.

Vanko blinked "Would kill you…"

"You were killing me." Tony said firmly as his arms rose to his chest folding defensively. "A year without you…and then I find you nurse you back to health …Again might I add…" he shakes his head trying to not sound as angry as he feels. "and then you don't say anything for two weeks…and now you just want to leave!" he reached a tense hand up and ran it through his hair. His anger diving to it's extreme."You know what go…take bird …and get out of here…" he shook his head turning and storming out of the kitchen to his lab. As he hit the steps Vanko could hear his voice break "Just get the hell out of here."

Vanko sighed and sipped at his coffee some more reaching his free hand up to pull down the sleeve to his shirt the rope scars remained and he knew the one on his neck would never really go away. Scars never did.

He frowned, now he was at an impasse: what was best for everyone, and what was best for Tony. Vanko would have to make a decision. Standing with the coffee cup he moved to the glass window his free hand extended to the bird that climbed up on his fingers.

Ivan offered her to his shoulder to which she moved silently and pulled at his hair a moment before finding her own feet much more interesting. He smiled to her and turned moving to the bedroom.

* * *

Tony sat in his chair screens up all around him music blaring. His eyes were closed and his head lying back in his hands. Vanko watched him through the glass a moment before lifting his hand to press in his house code. 2-4-8-5. The door buzzed and he stepped in slowly, Ivan had waited almost an hour before coming down. Tony didn't note he'd walked in but he didn't care he turned back to the control panel and killed the music from that terminal.

"Pepper I told you—" he looked up and shook his head "Thought you'd be packing."

Vanko shook his head still walking up. He found a seat on the edge of the desk and reached up letting the bird move to his hands then to one of Tony's many stands for her around his desk. "Bird wants to stay." He said.

"Well." Tony looked at her and she lifted a clawed talon at him. A wave. "Yes hello." He sighed looking up meeting Vanko's gaze. "So you'll stay?"

"Da…under condition." He said softly.

"That being?"

"Christmas in Chicago…in snow." He said softly "I like the cold." He murmured. "I need to get out of this place from time to time…for bit at a time."

Tony nodded "Cabin fever?"

"Something like that." Vanko said softly with a smirk "You agree to terms?"

"Are those the only terms?"

"Nyet…"

"The others?" Tony sat forward pressing another button bringing up a digital keyboard to make some notes.

"Own lab… access to Jarvis." He said firmly "Access to internet to order supplies." He murmured, "We need vodka…and bird feed." He nodded "Good coffee."

Tony made a few notes "anything else?"

Ivan was behind him before Tony could register that he had moved. "Date."

"Date?" Tony looked up slowly. "Like a Date Date?"

Vanko didn't say. "Date." He seemed to be clarifying but Tony wasn't getting in his opinion a clear answer.

"Okay…Date" he typed it out. He sighed and looked up "Anything else Krasevey?" He smirked hoping he'd pronounced it right.

"Nyet." Ivan leaned down pressing a soft kiss to the hero's neck before standing and moving to the door.

"Aren't you going to take Bird?"

"She miss you." He said before leaving the room.

Looking up Tony locked eyes with the beady-eyed bird. "And what do you want?" he asked firmly before she leaned back flapping her wings then she pitched forward and promptly pooped on his desk. "BIRD!" He growled "DUMMY GET OVER HERE AND—" dummy sprung to life and knocked over two large canisters of paint. "you know what dummy…I'll handle this myself."

* * *

Six months had passed since their argument. Tony had worked to give Vanko everything he had asked for. Vanko sat at his desk quietly hands trilling over old blueprints that Tony had long given up on. He was making notes and checking over small diagrams he was redrawing on a drafting table to his left. His workshop was dark save for the small dots of light around his desk.

"Mr. Vanko?" Ivank looked up but said nothing "Mr. Stark requests your presence Downstairs." With a sigh the Russian reached up pulling down his glasses and set them down. Rubbing his hands over his eyes with a yawn he checked the clock, 11P.M.

Standing Ivan reached out and tapped the edge of his desk and this desk lights went out and the small light over the door flashed on. Moving to the door he made sure to gather up Bird before he exited to the stairs that lead down into the house. Tony was in the basement, and Ivan's workshop had been added as a third floor to the upper part of the house. He was in a small space but mostly Ivan was working on plans and notes and organization. Tony worked on actual assembly and the two made it work well.

Moving into the living area the Russian moved to allow Bird to her favorite perch near the television and turned making his way through the lower den toward the kitchen "Tony?" he questioned looking into the kitchen seeing nothing "Stark?" he turned back headed down the hall.

"Mr. Stark is in his lab." Jarvis broke in as Vanko's hand touched the bedroom doorknob. Vanko paused and turned moving back to the living area and grasping the handrail moving to the basement toward the lab. The lab was dark as the Russian approached the door he sighed.

Pressing in his code he pulled the door open and moved inside looking around. "Tony?"

"I'm here." He said softly. The arc reactor's light shown brightly as the chair tony was sitting in spun around to face Vanko. "Jarvis lights." The lights in the corner of the room lit up. Turning Ivan saw the small table setting for two. "I know you said Date…it's the last thing on the list."

Ivan blinked at him and turned looking at the table like there had been a miscommunication.

"So I took it upon myself to do two things." He nodded "Looked up the definition of date…and executed both." Moving to the table Stark lifted up a silver lid from a platter and smirked.

"Da…Date." Vanko smiled and reached out picking up the small fruit in his hands putting it in his mouth. "But not the Date I want." He said leaning over to Stark.

"S'why I ordered something else too." He said looking up to the Russian with a smile.

"That being?"

"Food." Tony smiled with a shrug that bordered on 'I'm the man.'

Ivan nodded and slid a hand behind the younger man's neck kneading the neck muscles slowly. "Thank you." Ivan almost purred.

"You don't have to thank me…ugh…you can just keep that up." Ivan slid around to his back with both hands rubbing slow circles along the hero's shoulder. "That feels good."

"Sir I hate to interrupt but there is a tanker truck rolled off the interstate and the police and fire department cannot seem to contain the blaze." Ivan's hands paused and he lowered them back to his sides quietly.

With a Sigh Tony turned "JARVIS…bring my suit online."

"Yes sir."

Stepping away slowly tony smiled "Go ahead and eat…don't wait up for me…." He said "I owe you…" But this isn't what Vanko heard.

"You do." Ivan said with a finality that confused the hero. The Russian circled the platform as Stark stepped up. He'd watched the hero get in and out of the suit for months now but he always liked to watch Jarvis work.

"Easy Jarvis last time you got the knees bolted too tightly."

"I am compensating so that will not happen again sir." Jarvis said softly "Mr. Vanko assisted in the calibration."

"He did, did he?" Tony shook his head looking forward as the last of the joints were sealed and the helmet snapped onto his head. Stepping down off the platform the gold face with white eyes looked Directly at Vanko "Keep my spot warm for me."

Ivan reached up touching the side of the helmet that turned into his hand "I'll be back." The voice resonated. "I promise."

Vanko nodded and smiled "Keep safe." He reached forward pressing his hand to the suit's chest piece. "Keep heart safe." Standing like that a moment the Russian's hands on his helm and chest.

Tony nodded and turned out of Vanko's grasp, as the garage doors began to open. "Back in a jiff!" he said and was soon gone.

Ivan sighed. "Mr. Vanko please come to the Master bedroom Mr. Stark has left something for you."

Vanko looked up and sighed as he turned to move to the exit of the lab. "Jarvis close up garage doors…. lock up house."

"Yes sir." Jarvis fell silent. Ivan liked Jarvis more than he thought he would in the beginning.

* * *

The bedroom was quite dark save for a few candles littered around the room. Vanko didn't stop the smile on his face; no one could see it so it was alright to wear for now. With a quiet sigh he stepped around the bed to the dressers and tables and started to blow out the little lights littered across the room. He smirked and looked down at the bed. There was a small piece of paper on it folded with one crease.

Sitting down Vanko lifted up the small paper slowly unfolding the single fold. The note was written with a block hand, almost all capitol letters.

–Ivan, if you're reading this the world interrupted our date. I'm sorry that I'm not here to be with you, but I'll return soon. Remember: to you I will always return. Tony-

With a sigh Vanko looked out at the night sky folding the little piece of paper in his hands.

"Would you like to eat your dinner sir?" Jarvis broke in killing the silence in that hung like shade in the room.

"Will eat when Tony returns." He stood up folding his arms crossing in front of the window "not before."

"Of course sir."

They were going to be all right, and it was evident nothing could come between them anymore. Reaching forward activating the TV Ivan reached around himself pulling his shirt off as he turned back to the bed sitting back to watch Tony from the news channel.


	10. I never told you that I loved you

**Harm's Way**

**Chapter 10: _I never told you that I loved you; I never said I would._**

_This isn't the last chapter there's one more. So enjoy this during the in-between time._

* * *

Ivan is in that crushing space where reality and his will are at odds. He doesn't want to love the billionaire it's clear, but the reality is he does even though he, and God both know he will never say it aloud it doesn't make it less true.

Sitting in the main living area with his glasses perched on his nose he is reclined in Tony's chair with the newspaper in his lap and one section, the science journal, in his hand. Turning the pages slowly he reads quietly. Hearing the sound of ceramic on glass he lowers the paper looking up to find Pepper standing before him. "Coffee." She smiles and steps back slowly not saying much to the man. He nods and she exits out the door as quick as she came. They barely spoke, she was still uncomfortable about all this, but she wasn't casting him out. They'd been together, he and Stark, for almost nine months now.

Ivan sighs lowering the journal and removing his glasses, he didn't ask for coffee, but she had brought it freely on a small tray with sugar and milk, and even little creamer packets if he hadn't wanted the milk. Looking at one little ceramic pot next to the cup he opened it and smiled. Honey.

A smirk graced his features as he sat forward turning slightly to doctor up the black coffee that she had brought him. After making it something he could stand to ingest he placed his glasses back on his nose and leaned back to read.

Walking into the room with a yawn tony stretched out slowly. "Pep…Coffee…" he said moving past Vanko into the kitchen. He wore only black jogging pants and a white towel around his neck.

"It's on the counter Doctor it yourself." Ivan had to smirk at her comment. Tony had to get his own but she'd brought him some. He liked this.

Tony returned and found a seat on the couch across from Ivan. Sipping the coffee held in one hand while his other hand worked a towel through his matted hair. "Morning."

"It's almost afternoon." Ivan pointed out.

"As you recall I was-"

"Da yes, I know; saving the world." He muttered and turned a page intent on staying focused on the article of particle acceleration experiments that were taking place at the Hadron Collider. "Not a problem."

"We didn't get to finish our date…" Tony frowns as the towel falls around his shoulders and he sips hi coffee slowly a smile cresting on his face watching the older man read his paper.

"You owe me." Ivan said.

"I know I said that last night." Tony smirks.

Ivan's eyes seem locked on one spot on the paper a moment before he blinks looking away. "Da." He tries to just play along.

"You didn't hear me say it did you."

"S'not what I heard." He slurs and grabs the coffee to his right to lift it up to take a drink. As he sets the cup down he turns the page of the paper slowly.

"What did you hear?" Tony almost laughs leaning back folding one leg over the other. "Come on…" Ivan says nothing "Ivan…come on now…"

"Nyet." He mutters and that curt word ends the discussion.

Before Tony can make to protest the blonde appears in the door. "Mr. Stark you've got a call."

"I'm not here."

"Avengers…" She says tipping her head to him with a scolding look in her eyes. "get in here…"

"Yes mom." He says and stands "We'll finish this discussion… Soon." Tony smiles to Ivan who glances at him and nods but says nothing more.

Moving into the kitchen tony leans down on the counter and presses a button on the granite countertop that's connected to Jarvis' main system "this is Ironman…what now."

"Tony it's Steve.." Tony rolled his eyes and then leaned back on the countertop.

"Yes Captain Marvel?"

Steve's tone was dry "I'll forget you said that." He muttered "Look just letting you know that your request for leave for the next two weeks was approved by Fury."

"You found someone to be on call for me?" Tony sat up with a smile on his face "Who?"

"Logan." Tony frowned "It's going to be fine I already spoke with him, you eh, have a good vacation." A pause "Say hi to Ivan for me."

"Can do…thanks man." Tony hung up the phone before more could be said and smiled. He stood moving into the living room. "Get off your ass and pack your bags."

Ivan lowered the paper and glared at him.

"I got leave…and we're going to Chicago…snow." He smiled. The Russian waited only a moment before downing the rest of the coffee and folding the paper discarding it in the chair behind him as he stood. "Pepper is going to watch bird."

"She comes." Ivan turned to him.

"Ugh fine but she stays in a cage on the plane." Tony said. Ivan looked him up and down then nodded once. "Ok then it's settled." He smiled and reached up touching Ivan's face slowly.

Ivan looked down into brown eyes and forced himself not to smile. He reached up brushing back the still damp hair and nodded.

"I …." Tony stammered but shook his head with a shrug. Iva could only nod. They both knew but neither would say it.

Leaning down Ivan kissed him softly. As their lips parted tony smiled with a nod "yeah." He answered "I'll uh get my things packed and we'll leave first thing in the morning ok? I'll make sure the penhouse."

"Nyet." Ivan said pulling him closer for one more kiss "Loft."

Tony laughed "I don't think I can get peaches in Chicago this time of year."

"Matters not…" Ivan smiled "Have enough of what I need." He said pulling the younger man closer. Tony's hands wrapped around his waist and Ivan rested his head on Tony's. They stood there like that a long time.

From the kitchen pepper smiled holding her phone at just the right angle to get a good photo of the two standing there. "A little flash photography Miss Potts?"

"No Jarvis…you know how I like arts and crafts." She smiled "Please download the image and get me the highest resolution you can I will need a high rez print on my printer here at the house."

"At once Miss Potts." She smiled as the image was scanned into Jarvis and from the kitchen terminal she watched him wave over it and pick pixels before fixing the damages to the cell phone shot and making a lovely high resolution print. "Printing Miss Potts."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"What's printing?" Tony asked walking in setting the two coffee cups in the sink.

"Stock reports." She smiled. Tony nodded taking her at her word completely. "Got to check my profits you know."

"yeah you do." He smiled leaning on the counter. "I'm on leave from the Avengers so Ivan and I are going to Chicago…get the jet ready…private car from here to the airfield, then private car from O'Hare to the loft."

"No the penthouse?"

"Ivan prefers the loft so we'll stay there." He nodded "It's fine." He stood up slowly stretching his arms up with another yawn. "Just make sure it's stocked…" he turned to leave but stopped just short of the door "And have a bottle of Champagne there for when we arrive."

"Yes Mr. Stark." Pepper smiled.

"Miss Potts your Print is complete." Jarvis said smoothly.

"Thank you Jarvis."

"Will that be all Miss Potts?"

"Yes Jarvis thank you." Leaning her hands down on the counter she shook her head and chuckled.


	11. We run, because we cannot hide

Harm's way

Chapter 11: We run, because we cannot hide

It's been a fun ride...

* * *

The loft was mostly empty, and for the time being that was ok for Ivan. Pepper had flown in only hours ahead of them and the place had been well stocked but it was still cold. The heat would need time to ramp up and Tony was still wearing his leather jacket as he set down a delicate cage covered in a black cloth. "Here she is." He said softly.

"She stay in cage in warm." Ivan said quietly turning to Tony.

"Yeah for now..." Tony stood "Jarvis it's freezing in here."

"Yes sir I am aware the temperature controls were broken and the man was just in this morning to correct the issue it should warm up within the hour."

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony sighed softly breath crystalizing in the air.

"Is nice." Ivan stood in a long sleeved sweatshirt but his jacket had been lazily cast over the edge of the bed.

"You are use to the cold." Tony said moving up to his side leaning closer to the warmth the russian radiated.

"Da is true." Ivan smirked watching the birds fly against the large buildings. "Is nice to get away."

"Yeah that's for sure and we have two weeks...to do what ever we want to." Tony smiled looking up at him. "Should be a nice little respit."

Ivan nodded "Let your wounds heal."

"I'm fine."

"Ironman is never fine." Ivan smirked but didn't smile. Streaching his arm out around the shorter man they stood there like that. Tony's arms wrapped around his waist and he just supported himself against the Russian quietly enjoying the warmth. "I saw the bruises."

Tony looked away but said nothing.

"Must work on impact within armor, you will not survive one day. I won't be left alone." Tony nodded pull him himself closer to the man. He knew what that meant. He would not go on without Tony, and some part of Stark felt sick to his own stomach for imaging the ways in which Vanko could end his own life.

Breaking away from the Russian Tony turned and tried to shake off the residual feeling of dread. "Lets…eh….Lets go get something to eat." He suggested.

Ivan looked at him knowing full well the state the comment he'd made had put the hero in. Letting in no apology, or any remorse for that matter. The Russian reached out for the American pulling him closer and kissing him.

Standing that way for a long time locked in a one long kiss, that turned into smaller more delicate desperate kisses they forgot the aforementioned food. They forgot the world around them. Tony struggled against him pulling himself up to meet those lips again.

Ivan let out the rumble in his chest he'd been grasping onto so tightly keeping his animalistic urges in check. They were both falling. "You won't…" Tony breathed against his ear sealing his eyes.

A hand slid up around Stark's neck drawing the America to the russian's chest. "Won't what?"

"Be left alone." Tony assured him "All or nothing." The shorter man looked up at him and in that moment they just stared at one another. This was one of those moments where if either one could let down their pride, they could say it. However, they don't, they see the translation in each other's eyes and draw closer again in a fit of passionate kisses and grasps.

The Russian's hands moved south as Stark struggled to find purchase against the other man before he was out of time. The Russian long ahead of him and two steps before him at each pass had slid his hands up the American's chest and onto his shoulders under the jacket. Pressing the leather back over the smaller man's shoulders. "Ivan it's freezing." Tony reminded him.

"Vis?" Ivan looked up.

"Yes Mr. Vanko?"

"Hot water heater still work Da?"

"Yes the hot water heater is functioning."

A smirk and the villain bent down pressing his shoulder into Stark who didn't have time to react as he was hoisted up and unceremoniously carried off. "IVAN!" He scowled "Put me down!"

Ivan smirked bending down grabbing bird's cage in his free hand moving to the bathroom pushing open the door and taking Stark with him. "Nyet…start water…steam warm bathroom…" he smirked and set bird down on the top of the bathroom counter before turning to shut the door mindful not to smack tony's head on the adjacent wall.

"Ivan put me down." Tony persisted.

"Only if you promise." Tony froze and looked back at the back of the Russian's head. "Only if you promise…" it was something that was unbidden and he could not say it.

Reaching his arm uncomfortably backward to set on Ivan's opposite shoulder he nodded. "Yeah I promise." He said softly. It was the final admittance…the final closure the two needed. Ivan sat Tony down on the tile. Adjusting his jacket Stark looked up at him "Promise." He smirked shifting his weight.

"Good." Ivan said leaning down past him to turn on the water. "Now."

"Now what?" Stark leaned against the wall watching the Russian with curious eyes.

"Clothes off now." he said looking up as if there were no other answer to that question in the world.

* * *

Years passed, Rushing into the fray Ironman turned slowly. "This isn't working!" he screamed turning around to press a repulser blast at the smaller robots that were trying to get in his way. "there are just too many!" He called out.

The metal figure behind him turned "RODGERS DEAD!" A lash of a whip as the chain came in front of stark to take out another of the smaller minions. Coming up close the mask retracted and Ivan shook his head "Widow followed him in.."

"They are both gone?" Tony's helm lowered "James…" he whispered softly. "Anyone else?"

"Dropping like flies…" Ivan turned looking down at the metal lodged in the hero's torso large like the broken off end of a cricket bat. "Your hurt.." he said

"It's nothing." Tony shifted away from the man he loved. "It's fine."

A shrill scream. "Wasp." Ivan looked up "Hawkeye is missing…"

"Damn coward." Tony took a step forward flinching. "do we know to where?" Ivan shook his head "Probably ran to his family…"

"Mockingbird took hit …she is dead…" Ivan shook his head "Not working we're all going to die."

A shrill chirp. "Suit at 45 percent power." Jarvis just had to keep bringing that up.

"Are you still good?" Stark looked up patting a hand on the Dynamo armor.

"60 percent." Ivan nodded firmly "I can continue."

"Doing better than me." Tony turned repulsing back two more smaller bots and Ivan took out a third. A buzz. "This is Stark."

"Wasp…." An exasperated sniffle and and sigh "You gotta get out of here…you two are the farthest back."

"Pym I'm not leaving you guys." Tony insisted looking behind himself to try to scan for those left on the field.

"Thor, Hulk, and I will hold him off…you must get to the children." Static tore through the line. "Sif is dead and so is …is …" Ivan's hand pressed down on Stark's shoulder as he opened his own communicator.

"Stark injured we go …and rescue little ones."

"Black panther and Storm?"

Silence for a beat and an uneasy realization that they were loosing was sinking in fully. "Go get them Tony….we need you now…you're going to take care of them…. And Ivan can help you protect them." He said softly. "Go we'll make sure you can get away…please our children…"

"NO! DAMN IT PYM!"

"THAT'S an order….Dynamo get him outta here…save our children. Tell my son, I love him." He ordered and the line went silent.

As tony started to Turn Ivan stepped up to him grasping him firmly to himself "No …we go…children don't need to die too." He said softly looking down into the helm's dimming eyes.

"They are my friends."

"And if we die…and the children die…no one to stop Ultron." The Russian said "Come on." He grasped Tony up in his arms and turned to prep his own suit's take off. "Jocasta. …initiate flight mode."

"Initiating…. destination?" the female voice responded.

Ivan's helm clamped down over his head "Paradise." That's what they'd called the dome in Antarctica, their escape, a place where Ivan could have his cold snow, and Tony, thanks to the proper climate converters could have sandy beaches. They would go there…gather the children and wait out the storm. They would have no other choice.

"Destination set Mr. Vanko…initiating flight mode…." Her voice slowed slowly as a small hook up snaked from Ivan's suit to Starks.

Jarvis snapped to life. "Sharing suit energy with Crimson Dynamo Mark seven…. Ironman Armor Mark fourteen is running at 55 percent strength."

"Jocasta running at 55 percent strength." She mimed Tony's suit as both programs synced into one. Tony could feel his eyes dimming as Ivan held him, the large piece of metal sticking out from between his rib armor was hard to hide, but he didn't move during the flight he just lay back and hoped that they would reach paradise, and that Ivan would have enough information from Jarvis to retrieve all five of the children. Tony closed his eyes, he just wanted this nightmare to be over. To be done with.

"Promise." a demand of the Russian.

Ironman rolled toward the torso of the Crimson Dynamo. "I promise." he uttered quietly. "All or nothing." Ivan's grip on the hero tightened and they sped away from the fray as fast as they could.

* * *

I hope you loved it.

Thanks for the great trip.

Felina


End file.
